CODE DXD
by shiro neko-san
Summary: "Kau tahu ? Kalau kita menikah, kita akan selalu bersama selamanya sampai maut meisahkan kita, luar biasa sekalikan ?" kata anak kecil. "Kita sudah terlahir di dunia. Akan sangat membosankan kalau kau terus sendirian. Jadi kalau kita menikah kita akan selalu bersama selamanya dan kau tidak perlu khawatir akan aku yang mengkhianatimu karena hal itu tidak akan kulakukan" kata anak it
1. Chapter 1

Code DxD

Chapter 1

Sebuah Janji

Matahari sudah tinggi di langit menandakan hari sudah siang, di sebuah hutan yang cukup lebat terdapat seorang anak kecil yang tengah berjalan masuk ke dalam hutan itu, ia terlihat sangat bosan, matanya mencari-cari sesuatu yang dapat menghilangkan rasa bosannya namun tidak ada yang bisa mengusir rasa bosannya.

Anak kecil itu mengenakan pakai berwarna warna hitam, celana pendek berwarna putih, serta sepatu berwarna hitam dan juga putih. Anak kecil itu memiliki perawakan anak berumur 10 tahun dengan rambut berwarna kuning jabrik, kulit berwarna kecoklatan, mata berwarna safir dan tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing di kedua pipipnya.

"Membosankan, apa tidak ada yang menarik di sini ?" keluh anak kecil, ia benar-benar bosan karena ia tidak bisa menemukan hal menarik di hutan ini yang bisa menghilangkan rasa bosannya.

Langkah kecil terus membawa dirinya masuk lebih dalam ke dalam hutan tersebut hingga akhirnya ia melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan di bawah sebuah pohon yang cukup besar. "Apa itu ?" tanya anak kecil pada dirinya sendiri.

Dengan langkah cepat ia menuju ke pohon itu, ia terkejutnya ia ketika melihat seorang gadis kecil tengah tertidur pulas, gadis kecil itu memiliki perawakan tubuh seperti anak berusia 10 tahun dengan rambut panjang berwarna putih seperti salju, kulitnya putih seperti salju. ia mengenakan kimono berwarna putih, kimono itu agak kotor karena terdapat noda tanah dan juga lumpur.

Anak kecil itu menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi wajah si gadis. "Kawaii" kata anak kecil itu ketika ia melihat wajah gadis kecil itu. Karena ulah anak kecil itu tidur sang gadis itu pun terganggu sehingga membuat sang gadis bangun dari tidurnya, secara perlahan kelopak mata sang gadis itu pun terbuka dan memperlihatkan sepasang bola mata berwarna coklat yang indah.

Mata mereka saling bertemu dan saling menghipnotis diri mereka masing-masing hingga akhirnya si gadis menyadari bahwa sosok di depannya ini adalah orang yang tidak ia kenal dan secara sepontan mendorong tubuh anak kecil itu hingga terjatuh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?" tanya anak kecil itu. Ia merasa sakit di daerah pantatnya karena terjatuh tadi. Sang gadis tidak menjawab pertanyaan si anak kecil itu, ia justru langsung berdiri lalu kemudian iya berlari menjauhi tempat itu.

Anak kecil itu tidak tinggal diam, ia pun berusaha berlari menyusul sang gadis kecil itu dengan sekuat tenaga. 'cepat sekali' pikir anak kecil itu saat jarak di anatara mereka berdua semakin menjauh hingga pada akhirnya sosok gadis itu pun menghilang.

"HA...ha,,,,,ha... lari...nya... ce..pat sekali... bagaimana...mungkin...ia secepat itu...dengan...kimono?" kata anak kecil itu sambil terengah-engah mengumpulkan oksigen. Ia benar-benar di buat kelelah mengejar sosok gadis itu.

XXXXXXX

Hari demi hari si anak kecil itu kembali ke dalam hutan agar bisa bertemu dengan gadis kecil yang ia temui, hari demi hari berganti kini sudah seminggu anak kecil berusaha mengejar gadis itu segala siasat selalu berhasil di atas oleh gadis kecil itu.

Di sebuah pohon yang cukup tinggi, anak kecil tengah mengintai sosok gadis kecil itu salah satu cabang pohon itu "Hari ini aku pasti akan menangkapnya" kata anak kecil penuh semangat.

"Sekarang di mana dia sekarang ?" kata anak kecil itu sambil melihat sekeliling guna menemukan sosok yang dia cari.

"Itu dia" kata anak kecil ketika ia berhasil menemukan sosok yang ia cari.

Sang gadis kecil yang tidak tau rencana si anak kecil berjalan santai ke arah pohon yang menjadi tempat persembunyian anak kecil itu.

'Ini dia' pikir anak itu sambil melompat turun ke arah sang gadis. Sang gadis yang tidak siap akan terjangan itu tidak dapat menghindar ketika si anak kecil itu menabrak dirinya.

Posisi si gadis kecil itu berada di bawah sang anak kecil itu, anak kecil itu memengang bahu sang gadis kecil agar sang gadis kecil tidak lari seperti saat pertama kali bertemu.

"Lepaskan aku, dasar mesum" maki gadis yang tidak terima tubuhnya di sentuh oleh orang yang tidak ia kenal.

"Siapa yang kau maksud mesum!?" teriak anak kecil yang tidak terima di katai mesum.

"Tentu saja kamu, dasar bodoh" kata gadis kecil.

"Enak aja kau bicara, aku ini tidak bodoh apa lagi mesum" sangkal anak kecil.

"Kalau memang begitu, cepat lepaskan aku, aku ini bukan hewan buruan" teriak gadis kecil, ia tidak terima dirinya diperlakukan seperti hewan buruan.

"Akan ku lepaskan asal kau berjanji tidak akan lari!" kata anak kecil.

Gadis itu terdiam ia mencoba mempertimbangkan tawaran sang anak kecil setelah menimbang semuanya gadis kecil itu pun mengangguk tanda bahwa ia bersedia menerima syarat itu.

Melihat itu anak kecil melepaskan sang gadis dan bergera sedikit menjauh dari sang gadis. Sang gadis yang sudah bebas pun merubah posisidirinya yang tadinya terlentang menjadi duduk.

"Jadi ada urusan apa sehingga selama ini kau terus saja mengganggu ku ?" tanya gadis kecil itu.

"Sebelum itu kita saling memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu. Namaku adalah ******" kata anak kecil sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Melihat uluran tangan itu sang gadis merasa sedikit ragu untuk berjabat tangan apa lagi untuk memperkenalkan dirinya. Setelah keraguannya menghilang sang gadis kecil pun menerima uluran tangan sang anak kecil.

"Aku *******" kata sang gadis memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Baiklah sekarang bisa kamu jelaskan kenapa kamu selalu mengerjar-ngerjaku !" kata sang gadis kecil.

"Itu mudah itu karena kamu selalu lari ketika melihat ku" kata anak kecil. Setelah berkata begitu suasanan menjadi hening.

Mendengar jawaban anak kecil sang gadis kecil tidak habis pikir, 'jadi selama ini aku di kerjar-kerjar Cuma karena hal bodoh seperti itu'pikir gadis kecil itu.

"kau selalu sendirian di hutan ini ?" tanya anak kecil itu tiba-tiba memecahkan keheningan disana.

"Iya disini Cuma ada aku sendiri" jawab gadis kecil.

"Kalau begitu bermainlah dengan ku" kata anak kecil.

Mendengar itu sang gadis pun menggelengkan kepalanya "Kenapa ?" tanya anak kecil itu.

"karena kau adalah manusia jadinya aku tidak bisa bermain denganmu, teerlebih lagi aku tidak ingin di khianati lagi" kata gadis kecil.

Sang anak kecil pun merasa heran ketika dirinya panggil manusia oleh sang gadis padahal si gadis kecil itu juga manusia yang sama dengan dirinya, namun sang anak kecil mencoba menyingkirkan rasa penasannya itu.

"Aku tidak akan menghianatimu jadi tidak apa-apakan" kata gadis kecil itu sambil memasang wajah sedihnya.

"Nah bagaimana kalau kita menikah ?" mendegar hal itu sang gadis pun terkejut karena menerima lamaran yang tidak ia duga.

Mendengar itu wajah sang gadis itu memerah "APA yang kau bicarakan, memangnya kau tau apa yang kau katakan ?" tanya gadis kecil.

"Tentu saja aku sadar, aku baru melamarmukan" kata anak kecil itu.

"Kau tahu ? Kalau kita menikah, kita akan selalu bersama selamanya sampai maut memisahkan kita, luar biasa sekalikan ?" kata anak kecil.

'kurasa ia sedikit mengerti tentang apa yang ia bicarakan' piker sang gadis.

"Kita sudah terlahir di dunia. Akan sangat membosankan kalau kau terus sendirian. Jadi kalau kita menikah kita akan selalu bersama selamanya dan kau tidak perlu khawatir akan aku yang mengkhianatimu karena hal itu tidak akan kulakukan" kata anak kecil.

Sang anak kecil merubah posisinya menjadi berdiri, ia mengulurkan tangannya kepada sang gadis kecil "Sekarang kamu mengertikan jadi ayo kita main sekarang !" kata anak kecil itu sambil menunggu balasan dari uluran tangannya.

"Ba- baiklah" jawab sang gadis sambil membalas uluran tangan anak kecil itu.

xxx

xxx

xxx

xxx

xxx

Bersambung...

Hallo semuanya aku adalah shiro neko-san, semoga kalian bisa menikmati cerita dariku karena ini masih chapter pertama aku membuatnya agak pendek dulu. Untuk chaper selanjutnya aku akan membuat cerita yang lebih panjang dari pada ini.

Saya harap kawan-kawan bisa memberikan saran atau kritik yang membangun kepada cerita ini karena dengan saran dan kritik aku bisa membuat cerita yang lebih bagus lagi.


	2. Chapter 2

CODE DXD

Chapter 2

Ular

-Tengah malam-

Malam sudah larut orang sudah banyak yang terlelap di dalam mimpi mereka masimg-masing walau ada juga manusia yang masih beraktifitas hingga tengah malam seperti mereka melakukan judi, karoke atau kegiatan lainnya guna menghilangkan rasa penat mereka. Selain manusia terdapat sosok lain yang bukan manusia yag menikmati sang malam seperti mereka di sebut dengan makhluk gaib.

Makhluk gaid sangat suka menyeret manusia dalam kesesat dunia dan ada juga yang bahkan menyerang manusia untuk menpadatkan kesenangan yang sangat mereka inginkan.

Di pinggiran kota terdapat sebuah rumah yang cukup besar yang bergaya eropa dan rumah itu seperti sudah di tinggalkan oleh pemiliknya dalam jangka waktu yang sangat lama, itu bisa terlihat dari kondisi rumah yang sudah memiliki kerusakan di sana-sini. Di depan gerbang rumah itu terdapat seorang yang tengah berdiri.

Orang itu adalah seorang remaja berpakaian serba hitam dan ia menutup wajahnya dengan menggunakan topeng rubah berwarna putih pucat. Pria itu memiliki tubuh yang tegap berisi, rambut berwarna kuning, mata sebiru langit dan ia membawa pedang katana di pinggang sebelah kirinya.

Pemuda itu membuka gerbang, saat ia masuk ke halaman rumah itu ia melihat banyak patung pria yang memiliki raut wajah yang ketakutan dan juga putus asa. Sesampai di depan pintu sang pemuda pun membuka pintu dan walau ruangan itu gelap tapi ia masih dapat melihat dengan cukup jelas.

Di ruang utama itu ia melihat patung-patung yang hampir sama dengan patung yang ia temukan di halaman yaitu patung pria yang berekspresi ketakutan dan putus asa. Selain terdapat patung-patung itu dan juga sebuah sopa panjang di salah satu sisi ruang itu dan di sopa itu terdapat seorang wanita bugil yang tengah tidur-tiduran di sofa itu.

Wanita cantik itu memiliki rambut kuning keemasan, payudarah yang sangat besar, mata berwarna coklat dan kulit yang berwarna putih bersih

"Ara...ara... sepertinya aku kedatangan tamu" kata wanita sambil tersenyum menggoda. Sang pria hanya diam ia tidak mau merespon kata-kata sang wanita.

Sang wanita merubah posisi tubuhnya dari terlentang menjadi terduduk "Apa yang membuatmu datang kemari ?" tanya sang wanita.

"Apa kau datang kesini untuk bersenang-senang dengan ku?" kata sang wanita sambil bersuara manja dan tidak lupa melebarkan kaki memamerkan gerbang kenikmatan dunia.

"Bisa kau diam ? kau membuatku jijik" kata sang pria sebelum ia berlari ke arah sang wanita.

Ia mengeluarkan pedangnya dan mencoba menebas sang wanita tapi sang wanita langsung melopat menghindari tebasan sehingga Cuma sofa itu saja yang terbelah menjadi dua.

"Kau sungguh tidak sabaran ya, padahal kita bisa menghabiskan malam ini dengan penuh kenikmatan" kata sang wanita.

"Aku datang kesini cuma untuk menghabisi iblis laknat seperti mu" kata sang pria sambil mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah sang wanita.

"Memangnya apa salahku sampai kau mau menghabisiku ?" tanya sang wanita seperti tanpa dosa.

"Aku tau kau adalah iblis yang sudah banyak merubah laki-laki yang tergoda dengan tubuh jelekmu dan menjadikan mereka patung batu" kata sang pemuda.

"Kurasa itu kurang tepat karena yang kulakukan hanya membuat mereka merasakan indahnya surga dunia dan mereka membayar surga itu dengan jiwa dan raga mereka" kata sang wanita.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan surga yang kau maksud, kedatanganku kesini cuma untuk membunuhmu sang iblis ular Hebina" kata sang pemuda pada iblis yang ternyata bernama hebina

"Kalau begitu sayang sekali padahal kau terlihat seperti tipeku" kata hebina sambil merubah wujud,. Kakinya panjangnya menepel satu sama lain dan berubah menjadi seperti ekor ular, rambunyanya yang indah berubah menjadi ular berwarna hitam, kulitnya yang mulus sekarang miliki sisik dan matanya kini berubah menjadi seperti mata ular.

Tangan sang gadis memanjang dan melilit dua buah patung dan tanpa ragu-ragu Hebina melempar patung batu itu ke arah sang pemuda tapi sang pemuda dapat memotong patung batu itu dengan sangat mudah.

"Wah tegak sekali kau pada mereka, padahal kau taukan kalau mereka itu adalah manusia yang sama denganmu tapi kau tanpa ragu menebas mereka. Padahal jika kamu tidak melakukan itu mungkin saja akan ada cara bagimu untuk mengembalikan mereka ke bentuk semula" kata Hebina.

Sang pemuda tidak bergeming dengan sindiran hebina "Maaf saja, aku datang tidak dengan tekad yang setengah-setengah dan juga aku tidak peduli dengan orang-orang bodoh yang terpedaya oleh nafsu mereka sendiri" kata pemuda itu.

"Huh jahatnya, tapi aku jadi semakin tertarik denganmu" kata hebina sambil menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

Hebina merubah kedua tanganya menjadi lima ekor ular di setiap tangannya, sepuluh ular itu melilit patung-patung di dekat mereka dan langsung melempar patung-patung itu ke arah sang pemuda, seperti tadi sang pemuda itu pun langsung memotong seluruh patung itu.

Ternyata patung-patung tersebut cuma pengalihan tujuan sebenarnya dari Hebina adalah membuat titik buta dengan menggunakan patung-patung tersebut sehingga tangan ularnya bisa mendekati pemuda itu dengan cara memanjangkan ularnya.

Pemuda yang tidak menduga siasat itu tidak dapat menghindar sehingga kecepuluh ular itu berhasil menancapkan taringnya ke tubuh sang pemuda. "Hahaha bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang ? apa sekarang kau menyesal tidak menerima tawaranku sebelumnya" ejek Hebina.

"Kau pikir ular-ular bodoh ini bisa menghentikanku untuk menghabisimu" kata pemuda itu sambil mengayunkan pedangnya dan cara itu berhasil untuk memotong seluruh ular yang menggigitnya.

Setelah ular-ularnya terpotong Hebina pun menarik bagian ular yang tersisa dan merubahnya menjadi tangannya yang semula, sementara pemuda itu mencabut dan membuang kepala ular yang masih menggigit dirinya.

"Kau cukup mengesankan untuk seorang manusia" puji Hebina.

"Berhentilah melakukan pujian yang menjijikan itu" kata sang pemuda, ia bener-bener tidak suka ketika dirinya di puji oleh iblis.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan memujimu lagi tapi aku akan langsung menghabisimu" kata hebina, tangan hebina kembali menjadi ular dan langsung menyerang ke arah sang pemuda.

"Kau pikir serangan yang sama akan mempan padaku" kata sang pemuda sambil memotong ular-lar Hebina hingga akhirnya semua ular itu terpotong.

Merasa serangannya percuma Hebina pun menarik kembali ular-ularnya. "Sepertinya aku harus ganti rencana" kata Hebina sambil merubah tanganya kembali normal.

Hebina membuka mulutnya dan menembakan ludah ke arah sang pemuda, melihat itu pemuda itu pun menghidarinya, saat melihat ludah hebina yang mengenai lantai, lantai itu meleleh seperti terkena cairan asam yang sangat pekat.

'sepertinya dia masih memiliki trik yang masih ia sembunyikan' pikir pemuda itu.

Hebina menembakan lagi ludahnya ke arah pemuda, pemuda itu pun menghindarinya sambil memperpendek jarak antara mereka, melihat sang pemuda mendekatinya hebina menghentikan tembakan dan mulai merubah kedua tangannya menjadi ular lagi.

Ular-ular itu memanjang ke arah pemuda, tidak seperti sebelumnya sang pemuda berhasil memotong ular-ular itu sambil terus berlari ke arah Hebina, tidak mau tinggal diam Hebina pun menggunakan ekornya untuk mencambuk pemuda itu.

Pemuda yang melihat hal itupun mencoba menahan cambukan itu dengan menggunakan pedangnya tapi sabetan ekor itu terlalu kuat dan berat sehingga membuat sang pemuda itu tidak kuat menahannya dan akhirnya ia terpental hingga menabrak dinding.

"Ugh..." pekik sang pemuda ketika punggunya menabrak dinding. Tubuh sang pemuda merasa sang sakit sekarang dan keluar beberapa tetes darah dari balik topeng yang ia kenakan.

"Bagaimana apa kau senang sekarang ?" ledek hebina.

Sang pemuda berusaha berdiri lagi, tapi kakinya gemetaran dan ia pun sulit untuk bernafas. "Diam...lah..." kata pemuda itu.

"Aku takut" ledek Hebina.

"Kali ini aku pasti akan membunuhmu" kata pemuda itu sambil menyarungkan kembali pedangnya.

'apa yang dia lakukan ?. apa dia sudah menyerah' pikir Hebina yang kebingungan dengan tingkah sang pemuda.

Tang...tang... suara yang dihasilkan karena sang pemuda mengeluar masukan pedangnnya menggunakan ibu jarinya

"Aku tidak tau apa yang kau lakukan tapi aku pasti akan menghentikanmu melakukan rencana mu" kata Hebina sambil mengeluarkan 2 lingkaran sihir yang cukup besar. Dari lingkaran sihir itu muncul dua kepala ular.

"Futatsu no hebi no atama" kata hebina dan ular-ular itu pun langsung menerjang sang pemuda.

Ular-ular itu melesat dengan sangat cepatnya tapi sang pemuda tidak bergerak dari tempatnya dan masil melakukan hal yang ia lakukan sejak tapi.

"Mati kau manusia" kata Hebina.

Kedua ular itu menyerang dari sisi kanan dan kiri sang pemuda, mereka membuka mulut mereka lebar-lebar seperti hendak memakan sang pemuda. 'Tap' suara pedang katana yang sudah di masukkan ke dalam sarungnya.

"Shi no surasshu" kata sang pemuda dan seketika itu pula ular-ular yang hendak menyerang sang pemuda itu terbelah dan terpotong-potong mulai dari bagian kepala hingga sampai lingkaran sihir Hebina. Selain ular dan lingkaran sihir yang terpotong tubuh hebina pun ikut terluka.

"Agh..." teriak hebina karena tubuhnya terkena sayatan dari teknik sang pemuda. 'apa yang terjadi ? tidak mungkin dari jarak sejauh ini pedangnya mampu mengenaiku' pikir Hebina.

"Sepertinya sangat kebingunan dengan apa yang terjadi, tapi tenangnya setelah aku menebas kepalamu kau tidak akan bingung lagi" sinder pemuda itu. Mendengar ejekan itu hebina pun memasang wajah marahnya.

"Jangan sombong dulu kau manusia, luka seperti ini mudah sekali kusembuhkan" kata Hebina sambil memulihkan dirinya, Hebina mulai meregenerasi tubuhnya hingga luka yang ia terima mejadi tertutup.

pemuda itu berlari ke arah Hebina, melihat sang pemuda mendekat hebina pun membuka mulutnya dan keluar kabut berwarna ungu kehitaman. Melihat kabut itu sang pemuda pun melompat mundur, ia tidak mau mengambil resiko tapi dengan cepat kabut itu memenuhi seluruh rumah.

Dalam kondisi ini sosok hebina tidak dapat terlihat dengan jelas oleh sang pemuda. 'ia menyembunyikan hawa keberadaannya' pikir sang pemuda sambil berusaha mencari hawa keberadaannya.

"Bagaimana sekarang manusia apa kau masih bisa sombong !?" kata hebina di dalam kepulan kabut.

Sang pemuda memejamkan matanya ia mencoba mencari keberadaan hebina. Merasa hawa keberadaan di arah belakangnya, ia pun langsung menebas ke arah sana. Pedang sang pemuda berhasil mengenai sosok hebina "Hahaha" kata Hebina dan tiba-tiba saja tubuh Hebina berubah menjadi tumpukan ular yang berjatuhan ke lantai.

Melihat ular-ular itu sang pemuda pun lari menjauhi tumpukan ular itu. Merasa sudah cukup jauh pemuda itupun berhenti, ia lalu memandang sekeliling dan saat memandang sekeliling muncul siluet Hebina yang tengah mengepung dirinya.

"Sebaiknya kau menyerah saja dan menjadi makanan ku" kata Hebina sambil tertawa.

Mendengar tawa itu pemuda hanya diam sambil mencari keberadaan Hebina dan tiba-tiba saja sepuluh ekor ular muncul di depan pemuda dan langsung menggigit tubuh sang pemuda.

Bukannya merintih kesakitan sang pemuda justru menyeringai dan berlari menuju asal munculnya ular-ular itu guna menemukan sosok Hebina, menyadari strategi milik sang pemuda Hebina pun langsung melepaskan giitan ular-ular itu dan menarik kembali ular-ular itu tapi sayang sang pemuda dapat menangkap tiga ular itu dan terus berlari ke arah hebina.

Tak perlu waktu lama sang pemuda pun berhasil menemukan sosok Hebina dan tanpa buang-buang waktu sang pemuda langsung menebas kepala Hebina hingga terputus. Saat kepala Hebina terputus kabut ungu yang dikeluarkan perlahan-lahan menghilang.

Sang pemuda berdiri dan ia hendak menuju kepala Hebina, ia mengangkat pedangnya hendak menusuk menghabisi hebina yang masih hidup walaupun kepala sudah terputus.

"Tunggu" kata Hebina.

Sang pemuda mengabaikan kata-kata hebina dan hendak menusuk kepala hebina untuk menghabisi Hebina untuk selama tapi tiba-tiba saja pandangannya menjadi kabur sehingga ia gagal menusuk kepala Hebina dan justru menusuk lantai di samping kepala Hebina.

Kaki sang pemuda tiba-tiba saja kaki sang pemuda menjadi lemas dan ia pun bertekuk lutut. "Akhirnya racun yang kusebar sudah mulai berefek pada mu" kata hebina.

Mendengar itu sang pemuda hanya diam tak mau menjawab "Kurasa kita berada di posisi yang sama jadi bagaimana kalau kita berkerja sama ?" tawar hebina.

Pemuda itu diam saja, ia mulai merasa sesak untuk bernafas, melihat kondisi sang pemuda yang semakin melemah Hebina pun merasa di atas angin "Jika kau membantuku untuk menyambungkan kepala dan tubuhku seperti semula aku akan mengobati racun yang ada di dalam tubuh mu"

Mendengar itu sang pemuda hanya diam sambil berusaha untuk berdiri, ia mulai mencabut pedangnya dari lantai dan sekali lagi ia arahkan kepada kepala hebina "Hei apa kau tidak mendengarku ? kau bisa mati karena keracunan manusia" kata hebina yang mulai panik.

"Kau pikir aku akan termakan oleh tipu dayamu seperti laki-laki yang sudah kamu tipu dan juga aku tidak memerlukan bantuan dari iblis sepertimu, aku lebih memilih mati dari pada harus mendapat bantuan darimu" kata sang pemuda.

Sang pemuda menggenggam pedang katananya dengan ke dua lengannya, ia mencoba memfokuskan matanya ke arah kepala Hebina sehingga ia tidak akan meleset seperti sebelumnya.

"Tungg..." sebelum Hebina menyelesaikan kata-katanya sang pemuda sudah menusuk kepala Hebina dan perlahan-lahan kepala dan tubuh Hebina berubah menjadi pasir berwarna hitam.

Mata sang muda semakin rabun dan juga berat hingga akhirnya ia pun tumbang tak sadarkan diri. Setelah beberapa waktu mata sang pemuda terbuka kembali dan hal yang pertama ia lihat setelah membuka matanya adalah sesosok biarawati.

Biarawati itu menyentuh daerah dada sang pemuda dan terdapat cahaya berwarna hijau menyelimuti lengangan dan tubuh sang pemuda.

Menyadari bahwa sang pemuda sudah sadarkan diri, wajah sang biarawati yang tadi cemas kini wajahnya tampak terlihat lega sekaligus senang.

"Kenapa kau ada disini ?, seharusnya kau ada misi lain bukan ?" tanya sang pemuda.

"Apa kau harus bertanya seperti itu, aku datang kemari karena aku khawatir kepada mu yang melakukan misi sulit ini seorang diri saja" kata biarawati.

"Kau seharusnya tidak perlu menghawatirkan ku sampai sejauh itu karena aku bisa mengatasi hal semacam ini seorang diri" kata sang pemuda.

Mendengar itu sang biarawati memasang wajah sedih "Aku tau kau kuat tapi ada kalanya kau harus bergantung pada orang lain dan bukannya menyelesaikan segala masalah dengan maksakan dirimu" kata sang biarawati

"Lagi pula kita adalah saudara jadi coba untuk bergantung pada onee-san mu ini !" kata sang biarawati mendengar itu sang pemuda hanya diam.

"Sudah cukup" kata sang pemuda sambil berusaha bangkit.

"Tunggu dulu aku belum selesai" kata sang biarawati.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah sudah mendingan dan racun di tubuhku sudah hilang sepenuhnya jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir" kata sang pemuda sambil berdiri membelakangi sang biarawati.

Sang pemuda itu berjalan menuju pintu keluar dengan langkah yang sedikit sepoyongan, melihat sang adik yang berjalan seperti itu sang biarawati pun langsung membantu membopong sang pemuda agar bisa berjalan lebih baik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?" tanya sang pemuda ketika sang gadis mencoba membantu dia berjalan.

"aku hanya menjalankan tugasku sebagai onee-san jadi jangan protes" kata sang biarawati sambil terus membopong tubuh sang pemuda.

"Baiklah onee-san" kata sang pemuda. Dan mereka pada akhirnya bejalan menuju rumah mereka dan meninggalkan rumah yang sudah terbengkalai itu.

Bersambung...

xxx

xxx

xxx

xxx

Akhirnya chapter dua selesai juga, saya ucapkan terima kasih karena sudah menunggu dan membaca chapter kedua ini, saya berharap kalian bisa menikmati chapter ini. Saya menunggu kritik dan saran dari kalian agar saya bisa menjadi lebih baik kedepannya.


	3. Chapter 3

Code DxD

Chapter 3

PERTEMUAN

-malam hari-

Di sekolah lama dari sekolah khusus kuoh academy, terdapat 4 orang anak remaja yang terdiri dari tiga orang perempuan dan satu orang laki-laki. mereka tengah berkumpul di salah satu ruangan sekolah lama, mereka tengah sibuk membahas sesuatu yang tidak biasa bagi remaja normal lainnya.

Lelaki tersebut memiliki rambut berwarna kuning dengan mata berwarna abu-abu dan ia memiliki tahi lalat di bawah mata kirinya.

Sementara wanita pertama memiliki rambut panjang berwarna merah darah, tubuh langsing, mata yang berwarna hijau serta payudara yang besar.

Wanita kedua memiliki rambut panjang berwarna hitam yang ia kuncir ekor kuda, mata yang berwarna hitam, tubuh yang menggoda, mata yang berwarna hitam dan ia mempunyai bayudara yang lebih besar dari wanita pertama.

Wanita ketiga memiliki rambut berwarna putih seperti salju, mata berwarna coklat, dan tidak seperti kedua wanita lain, ia memiliki badan yang mungil dan payudara yang terbilang kecil.

Mereka berempat tengah duduk di meja yang sama. "Koneko-chan, aku ingin kau menyelesaikan kontrak dengan orang ini" kata wanita pertama sambal menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas pada gadis ketiga yang bernama Koneko.

Koneko menerima kertas-kertas itu dan langsung membaca tulisan di kertas-kertas itu. "Kali ini permintaannya apa Rias-Buchou? Kata satu-satunya laki-laki di ruangan itu yang bertanya pada wanita pertama yang bernama Rias.

"Iya buchou aku juga ingin tau ?" kata wanita kedua yang juga penasaran dengan dengan tugas milik Koneko.

"Kau juga ? tidak biasanya kamu penasaran seperti itu Akeno" kata Rias pada wanita kedua yang bernama Akeno.

"Tidak apa-apakan jika sekali-kali aku pensaran'kan Rias-buchou ?" kata Akeno sambil tersenyum.

Rias hanya membalas kata-kata Akeno dengan sebuah senyum kecil. "Bagimana apa kau sudah paham Koneko-chan ?" tanya Rias, Koneko mengangguk tanda bahwa ia mengerti.

"Jadi apa permintaannya, Koneko-chan?" tanya Kiba.

"Sepertinya ia hanya meminta kita untuk menjadi lawan latihannya" jawab Koneko.

"Lawan latihan, maksudnya ?" tanya Kiba.

"Sepertinya ia adalah mantan atlit karate yang cukup hebat sehingga ia ingin mencoba bertarung dengan iblis untuk mencoba kekuatannya" jelas Koneko.

"Aku paham sekarang, tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau ada manusia biasa yang berani mengajak iblis untuk latihan tandingnya" kata Kiba.

"Aku juga penasaran dari mana datangnya kepercayaan dirinya itu" kata Akeno sambal tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi sekarang" kata Koneko

"Sebelum kau pergi aku ingin memperingatkan mu akan satu hal Koneko-chan" kata Rias.

"Apa itu Rias-Buchou ?" tanya Koneko.

"Ini tentang exorcist yang baru-baru ini muncul di Kota ini, kudengar ia cukup berbahaya karena setelah kedatangannya ke kota ini sudah cukup banyak iblis liar yang ia bunuh, jadi aku ingin kau menjauhi dia bila kau bertemu dengannya" kata Rias.

Mendengar itu Koneko pun menjadi sedikit penasaran karena tidak biasanya Rias khawatir seperti ini tapi karena itu perkataan Rias maka Koneko akan melaksanakannya. "Baik aku paham, Rias-Buchou" kata Koneko.

Koneko berdiri dan bejalan sedikit menjauh dari kawan-kawannya "Akeno-san tolong" kata Koneko.

"Baik" kata Akeno sambil berdiri, ia merentangkan tangannya ke arah Koneko dan tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna merah darah di bawah kaki Koneko.

"Hati-hati Koneko-chan" kata Rias sebelum sosok Koneko hilang dari ruangan itu.

Koneko muncul di depan pintu sebuah masion yang besar, Koneko merasa heran karena masion itu terasa sangat sunyi dan bahkan Koneko tidak dapat merasakan aura seseorang di dalam masion ini,Koneko membuka pintu itu tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu.

Saat Koneko membuka pintu ia terlihat sangat terkejut karena ia melihat banyak pelayan yang terledak dan berlumuran darah di lantai aula masion itu. Koneko mencoba mengecek keadaan salah satu pelayan disana dan ia menemukan bahwa pelayan itu telah mati karena kehilangan banyak darah.

"Kejamnya, perutnya robek karena benda tajam" kata Koneko setelah melihat kondisi dari sang pelayan.

Koneko yang penasaran memutuskan untuk menyelidiki kasus ini dan sekalian mencari kliennya tapi kata-kata Rias kembali terngiang di kepala Koneko tapi Koneko mencoba mengabaikan perkataan itu karena ia sudah sangat penasan tentang apa terjadi di masion ini.

Koneko mengenakan sarung tangan blade proof dengan sebuah batang besi di bagian punggung lengannyannya.

Koneko terus mencari sang klien di setiap kamar yang ada hingga tertinggal satu kamar lagi yang belum ia cek, Koneko bisa merasakan hawa yang kurang enak namun ia sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi. Ia membuka pintu itu dan ia melihat bahwa kliennya sudah tergeletak bersimbah darah dan ada seorang pria berpakaian hitam yang sepertinya adalah pelaku pembunuhan di masion itu, koneko tidak bisa melihat wajah karena wajahnya tertutup dengan topeng rubah dan ia membawa pedang di tangan kanannya.

Pemuda itu menyadari kedatangan Koneko, lalu ia menoleh ke arah Koneko, Koneko yang menyadari hal itu langsung memasang kuda-kuda bertarung. Mereka terdiam sambil menatap satu sama lain.

"Siapa kau ? apa kau iblis yang berkontarak dengan orang ini ?" kata sang pemuda sambil menujuk klien koneko yang sudah mati.

"Iya, dia adalah Klien ku" jawab Koneko.

"Lalu siapa kau ?, kau pasti bukan orang sembarangan karena kau tau aku seorang iblis dan kau juga telah membunuh semua orang di masion" tanya Koneko.

Mendengar perkataan koneko mata sang pemuda pun sedikit membulat, "aku adalah seorang exorcist yang di kirim gereja untuk membereskan orang-orang yang bersekutu dengan iblis" kata pemuda.

"Lalu kenapa kau membunuh mereka yang tidak bersalah" kata Koneko.

"Tidak bersalah ? apa yang kau maksud dengan tidak bersalah, jelas-jelas mereka membiarkan majikan mereka berbuat kontrak dengan iblis jadi sudah jelas kalau mereka juga ikut bersalah" kata sang pemuda.

Sang pemuda menatap sinis Koneko "Apa kau mau membelaskan dendam klien mu dan orang-orang yang sudah mati itu ?" tanya sang pemuda tapi Koneko tidak menjawab.

Tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Koneko membuat sang pemuda geram "Aku benci iblis yang bersikap suci sepertimu" kata sang pemuda sambil berlari ke arah Koneko, ia berusaha menebas Koneko tapi ia berhasil menahannya dengan menggunakan besi di blade proofnya.

"Jika kau berkata kau membenci iblis seperti ku maka akan ku katakan aku juga membenci manusia yang sok suci sepertimu" kata Koneko sambil mencoba memukul perut sang pemuda tapi sang pemuda melompat ke belakang untuk menghindari serangan itu.

Sang pemuda kembali menerjang Koneko tapi kali ini ia tidak mengayunkan pedangnya tapi ia melakukan Teknik tusukan menggunakan pedang katananya. Koneko mencoba menghindari tusukan demi tusukan sang pemuda.

'bahan blade proof efektif untuk menahan tebasan tapi serangan menusuk dapat dengan mudah merobeknya, terlebih lagi aku tidak tau teknik pedang apa yang sedang ia gunakan' pikir Koneko sambil menghindari serangan sang pemuda.

Sebuah ide terlintas di pikiran Koneko 'aku harus melakukan itu' pikir koneko. Sang pemuda menlancarkan satu serangan lagi dan kali ini koneko berhasil menahannya dengan menjebit dan mengunci pedang sang pemuda dengan menepuk kedua tangannya sehingga pedangnya berada di tengah-tengah tangan Koneko.

Sang pemuda sedikit terkejut karena koneko bisa menahan serangannya sementara Koneko tersenyum penuh kemenagan, tidak sampai di situ koneko melintir pedang itu dengan sekuat tenaga hingga akhirnya pedang itu patah.

Sang pemuda kaget karena pedangnya patah di depan matanya, melihat kesempatan itu koneko langsung memukul pelipis kiri sang pemuda hingga terpental dan menabrak dinding kamar itu. Topeng sang pemuda hancur di bagian pelipis kirinya sehingga terlihat sedikit bagian wajah Sang pemuda

Sang pemuda itu natap koneko dengan tatapan dingin Koneko merasa merinding ketika melihat mata pemuda itu, ia mencoba untuk berdiri, lalu ia memasukan kembali ke dalam sarung, koneko merasa heran karena tiba-tiba saja sang pemuda memasukan pedangnya.

Sang pemuda memasang kuda-kuda seperti ingin menyerang koneko, 'apa yang mau ia lakukan ?' pikir Koneko yang penasaran dengan tingkah sang pemuda.

Melihat tidak adanya tindakan lain dari sang pemuda koneko pun memutuskan untuk membuat geraakn terlebih dahulu, ia berlari ke arah sang pemuda melihat itu sang pemuda langsung menggenggam pedang dan langsung menarik pedang dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Shibō-sen (garis kematian)" kata sang pemuda dan muncul perasaan tidak enak dari hati koneko. Koneko yang khawatir langsung memasang kuda-kuda bertahan, ia menganggkat kedua tangannya dan menjadikannya sebagai perisai.

"Aghh…." Teriak koneko ketika kedua tangannya tersayat oleh sesuatu yang tidak terlihat.

Kedua tangan koneko turun kebawah dan darah terus mengalir dari kedua tangan koneko, 'sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, tidak mungkin ia bisa menjangkau ku dari jarak itu' pikir Koneko yang bingung dengan serangan barusan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah kedua tanganmu sudah tidak bisa digunakan ?" tanya sang pemuda sambil meledek kondisi koneko.

Dengan kondisi yang sudah tidak menguntungkan itu koneko pun lari meninggalkan kamar tersebut. Melihat koneko yang hendak melarikan diri sang pemuda pun hendak lari menyusul namun tiba-tiba saja terjadi sebuah ledakan yang cukup besar di ikuti dengan beberapa ledakan lainnya.

"Si sialan itu" kata sang pemuda yang menyadari siapa orang yang memasang bom itu. Sang pemuda langsung memutuskan keluar dengan cara melombat ke luar melalui jendela, ia terjun dari lantai 3 dan ia berhasil mendarat dengan selamat.

Sang pemuda menoleh pada masion yang tengah terbakar "Lain kali kau tidak akan seberuntung ini" kata sang pemuda sambil berjalan menjauh dari masion itu dan menghilang di dalam ke gelapan malam.

XxxxxX

Di suatu tempat ada seorang pemuda yang tengah melihat ke bakaran di sebuah masion, ia tampak senang dan sesekali ia tertawa melihat masio itu. Orang itu adalah seorang pemuda berambut putih dan ia mengenakan pakai seperti seorang pastur.

"Hahaha rasakan itu dasar orang-orang kafir sekarang kalian rasakan murka tuhan hahahaha" kata sang pemuda.

Tawa sang pemuda itu terhenti ketika ada sebuah bedang katana berada di menempel di lehernya, orang yang sedang memegang katana itu adalah pemuda yang tadi bertarung dengan koneko, ia berdiri di belakang pemuda berambut putih itu sambil menempelkan pedang katananya di leher pemuda berambut putih itu

"HEi apa yang kau lakukan, kita ini teman bodoh" kata sang pemuda berambut putih.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu freed sellzen, kenapa kau meledakan masion itu apa mencoba membunuhku dengan bom" kata sang pemuda sambil lebih menempelkan pedannya pada Freed sehingga membuat luka di leher Freed dan darah mengalir dari luka itu.

"Soal itu, aku tau kau tidak akan mati oleh bom-bom kecil itu. Apa kau memang orang selemah itu hingga bisa mati dengan mudah begitu" jawab Freed yang malah membuat sang pemuda itu makin kesal jadinya.

Sebenarnya sang pemuda dapat dengan membunuh Freed sekarang tapi ia memutuskan untuk mengurungkan niatnya karena itu cuma akan menambah masalah bagi dirinya.

"Lain kali aku akan membunuhmu" kata sang pemuda sambil menjauhkan pedangnya dari leher Freed, ia lalu berjalan meninggalkan Freed namun baru beberapa langka ia pun berhenti

"Dan satu hal lagi jika kau melakukan pembunuhan yang tidak perlu, aku sendiri yang akan membunuhmu" kata sang pemuda sebelum ia kembali berjalan menjauhi Freed.

'Orang itu benar-benar membuatku kesal, lihat saja nanti aku pasti akan memenggal kepalamu' pikir Freed sambil tersenyum.

XxxxxX

Sementara itu di tempat Koneko. Koneko tengah di obati oleh Akeno, ia memberikan obat dan membalut luka Koneko menggunakan perban. "Selesai" kata Akeno ketika ia telah selesai membalut luka Koneko.

Rias duduk di depan Koneko, ia menatap lekat-lekat Koneko, Koneko yang di tatap seperti itu merasa tidak nyaman. "Sudah ku katakan untuk berhati-hati tapi kau justru bertindak ceroboh dan bertarung. Apa kau tidak tau seberapa khawatirnya kami ketika kau pergi" kata Rias sambil memandang Koneko dengan tatap penuh dominasi.

Koneko hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam ia tidak sanggup melihat wajah Rias, namun tiba-tiba saja Rias memeluk tubuhnya. "Tapi dari semuanya aku bersyukur kau selamat" kata Rias, kata-kata Rias telah membuat hati Koneko menjadi lega.

XxxxX

Di sebuah lereng dekat lapangan tenis Akademi khusus Kuoh academy tengah berbaring tiga orang siswa. siswa pertama memiliki rambut berwarna coklat dan bermata coklat; siswa kedua memiliki kepala botak licin dan siswa terakhir memilik rambut berwarna hitam dan mengenakan kacamata

"Ah aku ingin meremas dada" kata siswa berambut coklat.

"Aku juga" timbrung siswa botak.

"Jangan bicara sembarang itu membuat situasi kita terlihat lebih menyedihkan, Issei" kata siswa berkacamata.

"Matsuda. Motohama. Bisa kalian katakana tujuan kita masuk sekolah ini" kata siswa berambut coklat yang bernama Issei.

Sekolah khusu kuoh academy telah berubah dari sekolah khusus cewe menjadi sekolah campuran, dengan jumlah siswi yang lebih banyak dari siswanya membuat kondisi yang sangat sempurna untuk membuat **harem** " teriak mereka bertiga sambil berdiri.

Mereka bertiga sangat menantikan terbentuknya harem untuk diri mereka sendiri. "Kiba-Kun" teriak beberapa siswi memanggil Kiba. Mendengar itu Kiba pun menoleh ke arah siswi yang memanggilnya sementara rombongan Issei melihat ke arah mereka.

"Kiba-kun, mau ikut main karoke tidak dengan kami ?" kata salah satu rombongan cewek itu.

"Maaf aku ada kegiatan klub jadi aku tidak bisa itu. Bye" kata Kiba sebelum ia meninggalkan para rombongan siswi itu.

"KIba Yuuto dari kelas 2-c, sebagai anak yang paling di cintai oleh siswi dialah musuh utama kita" kata Motohama.

"Sial, hanya karena ia tampa, cerdas dan orang baik, ia mendapatkan segalanya sementara kita tidak mendapatkan apa pun" keluh Issei.

"Jangan katakana itu, itu membuat kita semakin menyedihkan" kata Motohama sambil menagis Bombay meratapi nasib mereka.

"Hei Motohama apa kau tau dia ?" kata Matsuda sambil menunjuk seorang pemuda yang tidak ia kenal.

Motohama melihat sosok yang ditanya Matsuda tapi ia sendiri tidak kenal siapa siswa itu "Aku tidak tau" jawab Motohama.

Sosok yang menjadi perhatian rombongan Issei adalah seorang siswa berambut jabri kuning, ia memiliki mata biru sebiru langit berkulit tan dan memiliki tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing di kedua pipinya.

Sosok itu menarik perhatian selain rombongan Issei tapi juga beberapa siswi yang terpana atas ketampanannya tapi sang siswa itu tidak ambil pusing dan terus berjalan menuju Gedung utama sekolah kuoh academy.

"Tidak peduli siapa dia cowok popular adalah musuh kita" teriak Issei bersemangat.

"Itu benar" kata kawan-kawan Issei.

Setelah siswa itu lewat tidak lama kemudia Koneko pun muncul dengan tangan yang masih di perban karena luka setelah pertarungan melawan exorcist semalam. Orang-orang yang melihat hal itu terheran-heran kenapa sosok maskot sekolah datang dengan tangan yang teluka.

Bel pelajaran petama pun berbunyi para siswa dan siswi masuk ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Di kelas 1-B Koneko tengah termenung memikirkan kejadian semalam tanpa ia sadari pensil mekaniknya jatuh ke bawah meja.

Pintu kelas itu terbuka dan tampak seorang guru wanita masuk di ikuti seorang siswa, siswa itu adalah siswa yang sempat menarik perhatian rombongan Issei dan para siswi tadi.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru" kata guru itu.

"Sekarang perkenalkan dirimu pada kawan-kawan barumu" kata sang guru. Mendengar itu sang pemuda pun tersenyum.

"Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto, kuharap kita bisa berteman dengan akrab" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum, para siswi yang melihat senyum hangat Naruto membuat mereka kelepek-kelepek sementara para sisiwa hanya berdecik lidah karena iri dan cemburu.

"Baiklah kamu duduk di sana ! di samping Toujou Koneko" kata guru sambil menunjuk meja kosong di sebelah Koneko. Setelah mendengar itu Naruto pun berjalan ke mejanya namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat pensil mekanik milik Koneko yang tergeletak di lantai.

Ia mengambil pensil mekanik itu "Ini" kata Naruto sambil menyodorkan pensil mekanik itu pada Koneko. Lamunan Koneko buyar saat mendengar suara Naruto. Koneko menoleh ke arah Naruto tapi ketika ia menatap mata Naruto Koneko justru teringat dengan tatapan dingin sang pemuda yang ia lawan semalam.

"Aaaa…" teriak Koneko dan secara reflek Koneko pun berdiri dan menjauhi Naruto, seluruh kelas memperhatikan Koneko dan Naruto.

"Maaf kalau aku mengangetkanmu tapi aku Cuma mau mengembalikan pensil milikmu" kata Naruto.

Koneko melihat Naruto dan kali ini bayang mata sang pemuda hilang digantikan dengan tatapan mata biru yang secerah langit biru, melihat hal itu Koneko pun menjadi tenang lalu ia pun menerima pensil mekanik miliknya dari tangan Naruto.

Naruto senang ketika Koneko menerima pensil yang ia pungut itu. "Mulai sekarang mohon bantuannya Toujou-san" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum melihat senyum itu hati Koneko sedikit bergetar dan untuk siswi lain mereka malah langsung kelepek-kelepek.

Setelah menyerahkan pensil Koneko, Naruto pun duduk di kursinya begitu juga dengan Koneko yang duduk kembali di Kursinya. Pelajaran pun di mulai dan para siswa pun memperhatikan pelajran dengan giat.

Bel istirahat pertama pun berbunyi menandakan waktu istirahat sudah datang. "Baiklah cukup sampai disini, kalian jangan lupa pelajari lagi di rumah" kata sang guru sebelum ia meninggalkan ruangan kelas.

Setelah guru keluar para siswi pun langsung mengerumungi Naruto kecuali Koneko. "Naruto-kun, aku Tobichi Sara, ketua kelas kalau tidak keberatan bagaimana kalau aku memandumu keliling sekolah" tawar Sara, namun tiba-tiba Koneko memukul mejanya dengan cukup keras sehingga membuat orang-orang di kelas memperhatikannya.

Koneko berjalan melewati kerumunan siswi yang ingin berbicara dengan Naruto, setelah sosok Naruto terlihat Koneko langsung menggenggam tangan Naruto dan menarik Naruto untuk mengikuti dirinya, orang-orang yang melihat itu hanya bisa terdiam sejenak.

Koneko membawa Naruto ke atas atap sekolah, orang-orang yang melihat Naruto dan Koneko bergandengan tangan membuat seisi sekolah heboh dan mengikuti mereka hingga di ambang pintu menuju atap.

"Ada apa Tojou-san sampai-sampai kau membawa ku kemarin ?" tanya Naruto yang penasaran dengan alasan Koneko membawanya ke atap sekolah.

Jarang Koneko dan Naruto cukup jauh dari pintu atap sehingga sulit bagi orang-orang yang mengikuti Naruto dan Koneko untuk mendengar pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Uzumaki-san bisa kau katakan semalam kau berada di mana dan apa yang kau lakukan ?" tanya Koneko ia masih mencurigai bahwa Naruto adalah pemuda yang bertarung dengannya semalam.

Naruto bingung karena Koneko menanyakan hal itu, dengan ragu Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Koneko "Semalam aku hanya tidur setelah selesai membereskan barang-barang ku setelah pindahan ke Kosan ku yang baru" jawab Naruto.

Koneko yang mendengar jawaban itu masih tetap saja merasa ragu, hatinya selalu berkata bahwa Naruto adalah orang yang bertarung dengannya semalam.

"Kalau begitu coba perlihatkan tanganmu" kata Koneko. Naruto yang mendengar itu lalu mengulurkan tangannya, Koneko menggengam tangan Naruto sambil melihat telapak tangannya, orang-orang yang melihat itu menjadi ribut karena sekali lagi maskot sekolah mereka menggenggam tangan Naruto.

'tangan ini terlalu lembut dan halus tidak cocok dengan tangan seorang ahli pedang. Apa aku sudah salah mencurigai Uzumaki-san ? tapi kenapa hatiku masih saja merasa gelisah dengan keberadaan Uzumaki-san' pikir Koneko.

Naruto memperhatikan tangan Koneko yang terbalut perban, "Ano Toujou-san kalau boleh tau kenapa tanganmu terperban begitu" kata-kata Naruto berhasil menyadarkan Koneko dari lamunannya.

Kali ini giliran Koneko yang bingung, ia diam sejenak memikirkan jawaban yang pas "Kemarin aku terjatuh dan membuat kedua tanganku terluka" jawab Koneko ngasal sementara Koneko hanya ber-oh ria saja.

Koneko melihat cincin yang melingkar di ibu jari di tangan kiri Naruto. "Cincin apa ini ?" tanya Koneko.

"Oh ini, ini adalah jimat, dulu aku pernah melukai seseoarang dengan tangan ini jadi ini jimat agar aku tidak melukai orang lain lagi" kata Naruto.

Setelah mendengar itu Koneko lalu melepaskan tangan Naruto, "Maaf sudah membawa ke sini dan menanyakan hal-hal aneh padamu" kata Koneko sambil menundukan kepalanya, ia merasa menyesal sudah menyeret Naruto ke masalahnya.

Naruto yang melihat itu pun tersenyum tipis "Tidak apa-apa, aku sama sekali tidak keberata kok jadi tidak usah kau pikirkan" kata Naruto.

"Terima kasih" jawab Koneko.

"Sama-sam…gruhh…" kata Naruto namun sebelum ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya perut Naruto sudah berbunyi duluan.

"Maaf ya, perutku bunyi" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum kikuk. Ia menggarut bagian belakang kepala yang tidak gatal dan pipinya memerah tanda bahwa ia tengah menahan malu.

Koneko tersenyum tipis dengan tingkah Naruto itu. "Kalau begitu mau makan di kanti ?" tanya Koneko.

Mendengar itu Naruto senang dan tersenyum "Benarkah ? kau mau mengantarku ke kantin ?" tanya Naruto yang sudah tidak sabar untuk mengisi perutnya yang keroncongan.

Koneko mengangguk tanda bahwa ia benar akan membawa Naruto ke kantin sekolah mereka. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju kantin mengabaikan puluhan mata yang tertuju ke arah mereka.

Orang-orang yang bingun dengan kejadian yang terjadi tadi hanya bisa penasaran sambil membubarkan diri mereka sendiri namun ada saja orang seenaknya mengambil kesimpulan dan menyebarkan kesimpulan mereka kepada orang lain dan sejak itu terdengar rumor di sekolah khusus Kuoh academy bahwa sang maskot sekolah telah menemukan pangerannya.

xxx

xxx

xxx

xxx

bersambung…..

xxx

xx

x

akhirnya capter ketiga ini sudah selesai…. Semoga kalian terhibur dengan chapter 3 ini. Saya mohon maaf lama updatenya karena saya sibuk menyelesaikan skripsi saya, saya mohon doanya agar skripsi saya cepet selesai.

Saya tunggu komentar kalian agar fanfic saya bisa menjadi lebih baik lagi dari pada sebelum, jika tidak keberatan tolong fav dan follow ya, agar kalian ga ketinggalan ceritanya 😊😊😊


	4. Chapter 4

Code DXD

Chapter 4

Kehidupan yang baru

XxxX

XxX

XX

X

Hari sudah menjelang malam, sudah banyak murid-murid sekolah yang pulang kerumah tapi tidak dengan Issei, ia tengah sibuk melamun di atas jembatan penyebrangan, ia melamunkan soal dirinya yang masih menjoblo padahal dia sangat ingin memiliki pacara yang bisa ia ajak melakukan hal-hal ecchi.

Karena keasikan melamun ia jadi tidak menyadari ada seorang gadis yang mendekatinya,"Apa kamu Hyodo Issei dari akademi komaou ?" tanya sang gadis.

kata-kata sang gadis berhasil menyadarkan Issei dari lamunannya. Issei menoleh ke sumber suara dan ia menemukan sosok seorang gadis berambut hitam Panjang, mata berwarna hitam, badannya sangat seksi dan proposional dan ia memakai seragam yang berbeda dengan Issei.

"Iya benar" jawab Issei.

'siapa dia ? aku sama sekali tidak tau seragam sekolah mana itu' pikir Issei yang kebingungan dengan sosok didepannya .

"Ada perlu apa ?" tanya Issei.

"Issei apa kau menyukai seseorang sekarang ?" tanya sang gadis.

"T-tidak" jawab Issei terbata-bata, ia mulai merasa gugup dengan sosok gadis di depananya.

"Ka..kalau be..begitu maukah… kamu menjadi….pacarku ?" tanya gadis itu sambil terbata-bata, wajahnya memerah karena rasa malu yang ia rasakan.

"E-h ? apa yang kau katakana ?" tanya Issei yang masih belum percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Aku selalu melihatmu melalui jalan ini dan semakin aku melihatmu semakin aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang tumbuh di dalam hatiku" tutur sang gadis sambil menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

'apa ini nyata?' tanya Issei pada dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi… maukah….menjadi pacarku" kata gadis itu dan tiba-tiba saja Issei menggenggam tangan gadis itu.

"Tentu saja aku mau" kata Issei dengan penuh semangat.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu ?" tanya Issei.

"Namaku Amano Yuuma" kata sang gadis sambil tersenyum manis kepada

XXXXX

Di hari selanjutnya Issei langsung memamerkan pacaranya pada teman-teman yang masih jomblo dan reaksi merasa terlihat sangat terkejut. Mereka tidak habis pikir kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi.

Hari sudah menjelang malam, Issei dan Yuuma tengah berdiri di atas jembatan penyebrangan yang menjadi saksi bisu pernyataan cinta Yuuma pada Issei.

"Ken…kenca ?" tanya Issei yang kaget karena Yuuma mengajaknya kencan.

"Gimana apa minggu ini bisa?" tanya Yuuma sambil malu-malu. Melihat itu semangat Issei menjadi meningkat.

"Tentu saja aku mau" kata Issei penuh semangat. Melihat tingkah Issei yang seperti anak-anak itu membuat Yuuma tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu sampai jumpa hari minggu" kata Yuuma sambil berjalan meninggalkan Issei. Melihat sosok Yuuma yang sudah tidak terlihat, Issei pun berjalan pulang dengan penuh kegembiraan tanpa ia sadari ada orang yang tengah memperhatikannya.

Orang itu adalah Koneko, Koneko telah mengikuti Issei sampai sekarang. Setelah sosok Issei menjauh, Koneko pun memutuskan untuk pulang.

Di perjalananya pulang Koneko melewati sebuah taman dan di taman itu ia melihat sesosok orang yang ia kenal tengah berjongkok di dekat air mancur, Koneko memutuskan untuk ketempat orang itu. Koneko berjalan mendekati orang itu dari arah belakang orang itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Uzumaki-san ?" tanya Koneko kepada orang itu yang ternyata adalah Naruto.

Mendengar Namanya di panggil Naruto pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Saat Naruto menoleh Koneko dapat melihat seekor kucing yang terlihat mengenakan perban hampir di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Kucing itu kenapa penuh dengan luka?" tanya Koneko.

"Sebenarnya kemarin aku melihat anak kucing ini di aniyaya oleh beberapa berandalan jadi aku membawanya ke rumah sakit dan hari ini aku mengembalikannya lagi ke sini" jawab Naruto.

Koneko berjongkok di dekat Naruto, ia mengelus anak kucing. "Kau orang baik Uzumaki-san" kata Koneko sambil terus mengelus si kucing.

Naruto sedikit terkejut karena tiba-tiba Koneko berkata begitu "Aku bukannya orang baik, aku bahkan tidak ada keberaniaan untuk menghentikan para berandalan itu dan hanya bisa membawa kucing ini setelah para berandalan itu bosan menyiksa kucing ini" jawab Naruto.

"Walau pun begitu menurutku kau tetap saja orang baik, karena jika kau tidak menolong kucing ini mungkin aku tidak akan bertemu kucing ini" jawab Koneko. Mendengar itu Naruto pun menoleh ke arah Koneko dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, Koneko seakan tenggelam dalam mata Naruto yang sebiru langit biru. "Uzumaki-san" panggil Koneko dan orang yang di panggil pun menoleh ke arah Koneko.

"Iya" jawab Naruto.

"Apa sebelumnya kita pernah bertemu ?" tanya Koneko.

"Kalau yang kau maksud adalah sebelum aku pindah maka jawabannya tidak" jawab Naruto.

"Lalu kenapa kau selalu bertanya seperti itu ?" tanya Naruto yang penasaran alasan Koneko bertanya demikian.

"Aku hanya merasa bahwa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya" kata Koneko.

"Kurasa kau salah orang" kata Naruto sambil memalingkan wajah dari Koneko.

Mendengar itu semangat Koneko pun hilang "Kalau gitu aku pergi dulu" kata Koneko sambil berdiri.

"Hm" gumam Naruto sambil tetap memalingkan wajahnya.

Koneko pun berjalan kembali, meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri disana "Pernah bertemu ya" kata Naruto sebelum ia pergi dari tempat itu.

XxxxX

Diruang klub ilmu gaib Rias,Akeno dan juga Koneko tengah berkumpul Bersama, "Firasat Rias-Buchou benar" kata Koneko.

"Benar katamu?" kata Rias sambil tersenyum.

"Iya mereka sudah memulai gerakan mereka" jawab Koneko.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan Rias-buchou ?" tanya Akeno.

"Tidak usah tergesa-gesa, karena pada akhirnya semuanya tergantung pada dirinya sendiri" kata Rias.

Hari minggu pun tiba saatnya Issei dan Yuuma akan memulai kencan pertama mereka. Issei tengah menunggu kedatangan Yuuma di dekat sebuah jam kota.

"Sebentar lagi" kata Issei sambil mengecek jam tangannya.

"Tolong bantu kami" kata seorang wanita cantik sambil menyerahkan secaring kertas kepada Issei, Issei yang disodorkan itu secara reflek menerima kertas itu. Setelah itu wanita itu pun meninggalkan Issei sendirian lagi.

Kertas itu memiliki gambar seperti lingkarang sihir dan sebuah kalimat pendek "Aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu" kata Issei yang membaca isi dari kertas itu.

"Issei-kun" kata Yuuma yang baru datang dan Issei masukan kertas itu kedalam saku celananya.

"Maaf aku terlambat, apa kau sudah lama menunggu ?" tanya Yuuma.

"Tidak, aku juga baru sampai" jawab Issei, 'aku selalu ingin mengatakannya walau hanya sekali' Pikir Issei yang kegirangan karena salah satu keinginnya telah terkabul.

Kencan Issei dan Yuuma pun berjalan dengan baik dan disaat mampir ke sebuah toko aksesoris Issei membelikan sebuah gelang yang imut untuk Yuuma. Issei begitu bahagia dengan kencannya dan tanpa Issei sadari hari sudah menjelang malam, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di taman yang sepi sebagai tempat untuk menutup kencan mereka.

Mereka berjalan beriringan, Issei mencoba menggenggam tangan Yuuma tapi sayang Yuuma malah berjalan menjauh, lalu ia pun berdiri di depan Issei "Issei-kun untuk merayakan kencan pertama kita, mau kah kau mengabulkan keinginanku" kata Yuuma.

"Ap-apa yang kau inginkan ?" tanya Issei ia mulai gugup dan menghayalkan yang tidak-tidak.

Yuuma tersenyum mendengar itu "Mau kah kau mati untuk ku" kata Yuuma sambil tersenyum tapi bukan senyum manis yang biasa ia perlihatkan tapi sebuah senyuman yang mengerikan.

Issei yang mendengar itu pun terkejut "Maaf Yuuma bisa kau katakana lagi, sepertinya telingaku lagi bermasalah hehehe" kata Issei sambil ngorek telinganya dengan jari kelingkingnya.

Yuuma pun mendekati telinga Issei "Maukah kau mati untuk ku" kata Yuuma dan secara tiba-tiba pakaian Yuuma tercerai berai, sayap hitam pun muncul di punggunya dan pakaian yang tercerai berai itu berubah menjadi pakaian seksi yang ketat.

Issei yang melihat tubuh Yuuma yang polos sampai-sampai iya telat untuk menyadari ke anehan sayap Yuuma. 'tubuh Yuuma luar biasa' pikir Issei.

'Tunggu dulu, bukan itu masalahnya. Sayap?' pikir Issei setelah menyadari sayap milik Yuuma.

"Kencan kita cukup menyenangkan….." kata Yuuma sambil tersenyum, ia merentangkan tangannya ke depan, cahaya merah keluar dari tangannya cahaya itu mulai memanjang hingga terlihat seperti tombak, Yuuma menggenggam tombak itu kuat-kuat, "Hadiah yang kau berikan akan ku jaga baik-baik Karena itu matilah untukku" kata Yuuma sambil melemparkan tombak cahaya itu.

"Ugh…." Issei terbatuk darah ketika tombak cahaya menusuk perutnya. Tombak itu menghilang dan darah mengalir dengan deras dari tubuh Issei.

"Berdasarkan informasi yang kami terima kau merupakan sosok yang berbahaya dan harus segera di singkirkan. Jika ada yang mau di salahkan maka salahkan tuhan yang memberikanmu sacred gear" Kata Yuuma. Tanpa mengecek kematian Issei,Yuuma pun pergi meninggalkan Issei.

Issei terkapar ia sudah tidak bertenaga lagi, ia hanya bisa berbaring sambil menunggu ajal menjemputnya. 'apa seperti ini akhirku, mati tanpa penjelasaan seperti ini' pikir Issei.

Issei melihat tangannya yang berlumuran darah 'merah…merah yang sama dengan rambut Rias-senpai' pikir Issei sambil mengingat sosok Rias yang merupakan primadona sekolah.

'andai aku bisa memilih kematianku aku ingin mati di pelukannya dan juga oppai indah miliknya' pikir Issei dan tiba-tiba keluar cahaya berwarna merah keluar dari saku celananya, cahaya itu berasal dari kertas yang Issei terima.

Kertas itu terbang menjauhi Issei sebelum kertas itu berubah menjadi lingkaran sihir yang cukup besar dan dari lingkaran sihir itu muncul sosok Rias Gremory.

"Kalau kau tidak mau mati maka ikutlah denganku dan mulai sekarang hidupmu adalah milik ku" kata Rias. Issei mendengar kalimat itu sebelum ia menutup matanya.

XxxxX

Matahari terbit dari barat, mengganti gelapnya malam dengan cahayanya yang menghangatkan hari. Di hari ini Issei pun bangun di kasurnya.

Issei membuka matanya ia melihat sekelilingnya dan yang ia lihat adalah pemandangan kamarnya yang biasa, tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan ke jadian kemarin dan ia melihat perutnya yang seharusnya sudah berlubang tapi nyatanya tidak ada luka sama sekali.

"Apa yang terjadi kemarin itu adalah mimpi ?" tanya Issei pada dirinya sendiri.

Disekolah isi pun bertanya kepada temannya mengenai Yuuma tapi tidak ada yang mengingat siapa Yuuma itu dan anehnya kontak Yuuma yang ada di dalam hpnya juga hilang. Hari itu Issei bersekolah dengan perasaan yang masih bercampur aduk dan kepalanya di penuhi oleh Yuumma.

Hari sudah menjelang malam anak sudah pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing tapi tidak termasuk Issei, ia tengah mendatangi taman yang sama dengan saat ia berkencan dengan Yuuma.

"Apa kejadian kemaren itu cuma mimpi ?" tanya Issei pada dirinya sendiri

"Apa itu ?" kata Issei ketika ia merasakan aura yang tidak mengenakan dari arah belakang, Issei pun menoleh kebelakang dan ia melihat seorang pria paruh baya mengenakan duffle coat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini sendirian" kata pria itu.

Issei merasakan aura berbahaya dari pria itu, ia pun memutuskan untuk lari dan menjauh dari tempat itu. Ia berlari dengan sekuat tenaga dan saat berlari Issei melihat bulu burung berwarna hitam berjatuhan dari langit, Issei pun melihat ke langit dan ia melihat pria itu tengah terbang dengan sayapnya.

Sang pria turun di depan Issei dan itu membuat Issei berhenti berlari "Aku tidak merasakan keberadaan master atau temanmu bahkan tidak terdapat symbol magis pada tubuh mu, aku menyimpulkan bahwa kau tidak berguna dan tidak ada masalah jika aku membunuhmu sekarang" kata pria itu.

Pria itu mengeluarkan tombak cahaya yang sama dengan tombak cahaya Yuuma. Issei yang melihat itu pun berlari menjauh dari tempat itu. 'apa ini mimpi, jika aku harus mati dalam mimpi aku lebih memilih mati di tangan wanita cantik' pikir Issei

sang pria tidak mau tinggal diam, ia melemparkan tombak itu ke arah Issei dan hasilnya tubuh Issei pun terkena tombak itu. "Sakit…ini sakit sekali…. Ini jauh lebih sakit dari pada waktu Yuuma menusukku" kata Issei yang merintih kesakitan, sangking menyakitkannya Issei tidak kuat untuk berdiri.

Issei mencoba menyentuh tombak cahaya itu tapi tangannya terasa terbakar saat menyentuh tombak itu. "Itu pasti sangat menyakitkan terlebih lagi cahaya adalah racun bagi kalian" kata pria itu.

Tombak cahaya milik pria itu menghilang dan darah mulai mengalir deras dari tubuh Issei. Tombak kitu muncul lagi di tangan kiri pria itu "Ku pikir satu serangan cukup untuk membunuh mu tapi rupanya kau cukup Tangguh juga tapi tenang saja kali ini kau pasti akan mati" kata pria itu sambil berancang-ancang ingin melempar tombaknya ke arah Issei lagi.

"Seseorang….tolong…aku…." kata Issei tertatih-tatih, Saat hendak melempar tomboknyanya ada energi gelap berwarna hitam menyambar tombak cahaya itu sehingga pria itu kehilanganan tombaknya.

Pria itu melihat arah energi hitam itu muncul dan ia melihat Rias tengah berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. "Bisa lepaskan anak itu" kata Rias.

"Rambut..merah….Rias…Senpai…" kata Issei sebelum ia kehilangan melirik sebentar kea rah Issei sebelum ia melihat pria itu.

"Siapa kau ?" tanya pria itu sambil melihat Rias dengan tatap kurang senang. Ia melempar tombak cahaya miliknya ke arah Rias tapi Koneko yang muncul dari atas langsung memukul tombak itu hingga terpental.

Sang pria membuat satu tombak lagi dan langsung berlari ke arah Rias tapi tiba-tiba saja kilat jatuh dari langit mengenai pria itu hingga pria itu tersetrum oleh kilat itu dan entah muncul dari mana Akeno sudah berada di dekat Rias.

"Rambut merah…aku mengerti, jadi kau berasal dari klan gremory" kata pria itu ketika sengatan di tubuhnya sedikit menghilang.

"Benar, aku Rias Gremory. Hari yang indah, tenshi-san" kata Rias.

"Aku tidak tau bahwa wilayah ini di jaga oleh klan Gremory. Apa anak itu berasal dari klanmu" tanya pria itu sambil meilhat Issei.

"Benar, jadi jika kau menyakitinya aku tidak akan mengampunimu" kata Rias.

"Kalau begitu aku minta maaf untuk hari ini" kata Pria itu.

"Namun seharusnya kau tidak membiarkan pengawasanmu lepas darinya, sebab orang sepertiku mungkin saja tidak sengaja membunuhnya" kata pria itu.

"Aku hargai peringatanmu itu. Tapi aku juga akan memberimu peringatan bahwa jika hal ini terjadi lagi aku tidak akan segan" kata Rias.

Pria itu tersenyum "namaku Donashik, jika kita bertemu lagi maka akan ku habisi kalian" kata pria itu sambil terbang menjauh dari taman itu.

Mereka yang tertinggal mendekati tubuh Issei yang terkapar di tanah "Apa yang akan kita lakukan jika terus seperti ini, dia akan mati" kata Akeno.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanyanya mati, selepas dari semuanya dia tetaplah milik ku" kata Rias.

XxxxX

Matahari sudah terbit menjalankan tugasnya untuk menyinari dunia dan seperti itu juga jam weker Issei yang menjalankan tugasnya untuk membangunkan majikannya. Dengan wajah yang terlihat kelelahan Issei keluar dari selimutnya dan mematikan jam itu.

"Kenapa aku mimpi aneh lagi" keluh Issei.

Setelah mematikan jam weker itu Issei baru menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah telanjang bulat. "Hah kenapa aku telanjang bulat ?" kata Issei.

"Mana celanaku" kata Issei sambil mencari celana miliknya. Ia menyingkirkan selimutnya dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat ia melihat Rias yang tengah tidur tanpa sehelai benang pun pada tubuhnya yang seksi. Sangking kagetnya ia pun terjatuh dari ranjangnya.

"Ri..ri…Rias-senpai" kata Issei dengan suara yang cukup keras.

Karena suara yang cukup keras itu membuat Rias bangun dari tidurnya, "Pagi" kata Rias sambil mengucek matanya, ia bangun dari ranjang dan merebah posisinya menjadi terduduk,

"A..apa ini juga mimpi ?" kata ISsei yang kebingungan.

"Bukan… ini kenyataan, dan semua yang kau alami adalah kenyataan. Aku Rias Gremory, aku adalah iblis" kata Rias.

"I..i..iblis ?" kata Issei yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Dan juga aku adalah tuanmu. Senang bertemu denganmu" kata Rias sambil tersenyum.

Dari arah luar ibu Issei memanggil anak semata wayangnya "Issei ayo bangun" kata Ibu Issei.

"Iya aku sudah bangun. Tunggu sebentar" kata Issei.

"Setiap pagi pasti selalu seperti itu" kata Ibu Issei sambil terus menaiki tangga menuju kamar Issei.

Issei semakin panik seiring kedatangan ibunya yang semakin dekat dengan dirinya. Pintu kamarpun terbuka dan ibu Issei melihat anak semata wayangnya tengah telanjang dengan wanita yang tidak ia kenal.

"Selamat pagi" kata Rias.

"Hm…selamat pagi. Tolong siap-siap berangkat sekolah" kata Ibu Issei sebelum ia menutup pintu kamar Issei.

"Sayang ada seorang gadis di kamar Issei" teriak Ibu Issei kepada suaminya.

Setelah ibu Issei keluar Rias mulai menjelaskan tentang dirinya dan juga hal yang terjadi sudah menimpa Issei dan juga menjelaskan bahwa alasan mereka telanjang adalah untuk menyembuhkan Issei dan bukan hal yang lainnya.

Rias dan Issei pun pergi kesekolah Bersama, banyak siswa dan siswi yang melihat mereka dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat dan ada juga siswa maupun sisiwi yang mengutuk Issei karena kejadian itu.

Sesampainya di sekolah mereka pun berpisah ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan jam pulang sekolah sudah datang dan para murid pun bersiap-siap untuk pulang atau bersiap mengikuti ekskul mereka.

Issei masih termenung di meja "Katanya nanti akan datang tapi sampai sekarang tidak ada yang datang" kata issei sambil menopang dagu.

Tiba-tiba suasana kelas yang tenang berubah menjadi riuh karena kedatangan siswa terpopuler yaitu kiba, kiba menghiraukan sorak-sora siswi dan lebih memilih mendekati Issei.

"Hallo" kata Kiba.

"Jadi kau ?" tanya Issei.

"Iya, jadi mau kah ikut denganku" kata Kiba. Sekali lagi keras pun riuh tapi kali ini berbeda kali ini kelas riuh karena mengejek Issei.

Kiba membawa Issei ke ruang klub ilmu gaib yang ada di sekolah lama komaou, di sana Issei bertemu dan berkenalan dengan Koneko, Akeno dan juga kiba. Disana Rias menjelaskan siapa diri mereka yang sesungguhnya yang merupakan iblis yang melawan tuhan dan juga tentang malaikat dan juga malaikat jatuh.

"Issei apa kau ingat siapa gadis ini" kata Rias sambil meletakan sebuah foto yang memperlihatkan sosok Issei dan juga Yuuma.

"Yuuma-chan…" kata Issei.

"Sepertinya kau masih ingat, dia ini adalah malaikat jatuh yang sama dengan pria yang menyerangmu semalam" kata Rias.

"Tapi kenapa teman-temanku tidak ada yang mengingatnya ?" tanya Issei.

"Kalau itu dia menggunakan kekuatan untuk mengontrol pikiran dan itu sama dengan apa yang ku lakukan pada orang tua mu untuk menghilangkan kecurigaan mereka pada pagi tadi" kata Rias, Issei pun jadi teringat memang aneh karena tiba-tiba saja ayah dan ibunya bisa menerima Rias dan berhenti membicarakan kejadiaan tadi pagi.

"Dan alasan kenapa teman mu tidak mengingatnya itu karena misinya, jadi dia menghapus semua memory dan bukti dirinya dari orang-orang di sekitarmu" kata Rias.

"Misi ?" tanya Issei.

"Misinya adalah membunuhmu, itu dilakukan guna memastikan ada sesuatu yang berbahaya dalam dirimu atau tidak" kata Rias.

"Benar juga Yuuma pernah mengatakan tentang sac" kata Issei

"Sacred Gear (gear suci)" kata Rias melengkapi kata-kata Issei.

"Ini adalah kekuataan yang di titipkan tuhan pada beberapa manusia, dikatakan bahwa orang-orang terkenal pada masa lalu memiliki kekuatan itu" kata Akeno.

"sekarang Issei coba kau angkat tangan kirimu" kata Rias.

"seperti Ini?" kata Issei sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"sekarang coba kau fokuskan energi pada tangan kirimu" kata Rias.

"Fokus…focus…" kata Issei tapi sayang ia tidak bisa focus karena matanya selalu tertuju pada dada Rias.

"Sepertinya kamu belum bisa mengeluarkannya" kata Akeno.

Issei terlihat sedikit kecewa karena tidak berhasil sacred gear miliknya, "tidak perlu sedih begitu, kita akan berusaha membantumu untuk bisa mengeluarkan kekuatanmu yang tersembunyi itu" kata Rias sambil menepuk pundak Issei, Issei mendengar itu pun menjadi semangat lagi.

"Selagi kita berusaha kau bisa membantu mengerjakan tugas yang lain" kata Rias.

"Tugas ? maksudnya ?" tanya Issei.

Rias mengeluarkan secaring kertas dari dalam sakunya dan menyerahkannya pada Issei, Issei mengambil kertas itu dan ia teringat bahwa kertas itu sama dengan kertas yang ia terima pas berkencan dengan Yuuma.

"Kertas ini, sama dengan kertas yang waktu itu?" kata Issei.

"Benar ini kertas yang sama dengan yang kau terima waktu itu, dan kali ini aku ingin kau menyebarkan kertas itu" kata Rias.

"Saat ini tidak ada manusia yang menggambar lingkaran sihir di tanah untuk memanggil iblis. Jadi kau harus memberikan ini pada orang yang membutuhkannya" kata Rias.

"Baik" kata Issei.

"Biasanya kami melakukan ini sendiri, tapi kamu harus melakukan pekerjaan ini sebagai pelayanku" kata Rias. Rias mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Issei. "Berjuanglah, kau mungkin bisa mendapatkan pelayanmu sendiri" bisik Rias.

"Pelayanku sendiri" kata Issei yagn sedikit terkejut dan juga senang.

"Itu semua tergantung seberapa keras kau berusaha" kata Rias.

"pelayan…. Berarti dia tidak bisa menentangkukan ?" tanya Issei dengan penuh semangat.

"Itu benar" kata Rias.

"Jadi aku bisa melakukan apa pun yang kumau kan" kata Issei.

"Iya" kata Rias

"Bahkan jika itu melakukan hal ecchi" kata Issei.

"Jika itu pelayanmu, aku rasa tidak ada yang salah dengan itu" kata Rias.

"Yosha….aku akan berusaha dan aku akan menjadi iblis harem" kata Issei dengan semangat bergebu-gebu.

Sudah tiga hari Issei menyebarkan selebaran atau kertas kontrak kepada orang-orang. Issei mengayuh sepeda di jalan yang begitu sepi.

"Hari ini benar melelahkan, tidak kusangka akan sampai semalam ini agar kerta-kertas itu habis" keluh Issei sambil terus mengayuh sepedanya.

Tiba-tiba saja muncul perasaan tidak enak, perasaan itu sama dengan saat ia bertemu sosok asli Yuuma dan Donashik. Issei mengeok ke belakang tempat munculnya aura tidak mengenakan itu, Issei melihat sosok wanita cantik berambut hitam tengah berjalan mendekatinya.

"Sangat aneh, bagaimana kau bisa tetap hidup hingga sekarang ?" tanya wanita itu,ia mengerluarkan sepasang sayap hitam seperti sayap gagak dari tubunya.

"malaikat jatuh" kata Issei.

"Kau seharusnya sudah mati" kata wanita itu sambil mengeluarkan tombak cahaya. Wanita itu melemparkan tombak itu kepada Issei, Issei tidak tinggal diam ia melompat ke arah samping sehingga ia selamat dari tusukan tombak itu.

Saat melompat tanpa di sengaja lambang klan gremory di telapak tangan Issei terlihat oleh wanita itu. "Lambang klan Gremory" kata wanita itu yang terkejut melihat lambing itu.

"Aku akan di bunuh lagi ?" kata Issei yang masih terduduk di tanah, ia merasa takut bila kejadian sebelumnya terjadi padanya.

"Jadi begitu kau orang yang bertemu dengan donashik" kata wanita itu.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir klan Gremory akan merekrutmu, dalam hal ini alasan untuk membunuhmu menjadi lebih kuat" kata wanita itu sambil terbang.

"Dia akan membunuhku. Aku butuh kekuatan… kekuatan yang bisa mengalahkannya" kata Issei yang menjadi panik.

'fokuskan energi pada tangan kirimu' kata-kata Rias mulai muncul lagi di dalam kepala Issei.

Issei mulai memfokuskan energinya ketangan kirinya "Kekuatan…beri aku kekuataan" kata Issei dan tiba-tiba saja muncul angin kencang yang membuat wanita itu sulut untuk terbang.

Di tangan Issei muncul sebuah sarung tangan tak berjari dengan sebuah batu berwarna hijau di punggu lengannya, ia mengarahkan tangan kirinya kea rah wanita itu dan keluar cahaya-cahaya berwarna hijau yang menyerang wanita itu hingga membuat pakaian wanita itu tercabit-cabit.

"Aku tidak bisa membunuh sekarang, aku harus melaporkan ini" kata wanita itu sebelum ia meninggalkan Issei.

Sesampainya di ruang klub ilmu gaib Issei langsung menunjukkan sacred gear miliknya.

"Kerja bagus Issei, akhirnya kau berhasil mengeluarkan sacred gear milikmu" puji Rias.

"Ini memang bagus tapi bagaimana cara menghilangkannya ?" tanya Issei.

"Itu mudah kau cukup focus dengan niat untuk menghilangkannya" kata Rias. Issei pun mencobanya dan perisai itu pun hilang. Issei pun merasa senang karena bisa menghilangkannya.

"Mengesankan Issei" puji Akeno.

"B-benarkah" kata Issei sambil menggarut bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sekarang kau sudah menempatkan kami dalam posisi yang buruk. Para malaikat jatuh sudah tau kami sudah menyelamatkanmu dan merubah mu menjadi iblis" kata Rias.

"Maafkan aku" kata Issei.

"itu tidak kesengajaan yang menempatkanmu dengan malaikat jatuh, jadi kami tidak menyalahkanmu. Berjanjilah untuk tidak sombong dan terus berusaha" kata Rias.

"Baik aku mengerti. Aku akan pergi sekarang" kata Issei sebelum ia meninggalkan ruang club itu.

"Bukankah kau terlalu berlebihan, dia masihlah pemula" kata Akeno.

"Justru karena itu ia harus menganggab ini serius. Aku tidak akan membiarkan para malaikat jatuh itu menyentuh bawahanku yang berharga" kata Rias.

Sementara itu Issei tengah mengayuh sepedanya menuju arah rumahnya. "Hari ini banyak yang terjadi tapi yang lebih penting" kata Issei sambil melihat tangan kirinya.

"Yang lebih penting aku semakin dekat dengan impianku menjadi iblis harem" kata Issei senang, ia pun mengayuh sepedanya dengan lebih kencang lagi tanpa ia sadari ada orang yang tengah mengikutinya dari tadi dan mendengar setiap ucapan Issei. Dan orang itu adalah seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang mengenakan topeng rubah.

"Iblis harem..? sungguh impian yang konyol" kata pemuda itu sambil terus mengikuti Issei dan sambil terus menyembunyikan dirinya.

Xxxxx

Xxxx

Xxx

Xx

X

Bersambung….

X

X

X

Akhirnya chapter 4 selesai juga, semoga kalian juga suka dengan chapter ke-4 ini, saya tunggu kritik dan saran agar saya bisa membuat cerita ini menjadi lebih baik lagi.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Wajah dibalik topeng

Jam sudah menunjukan jam 12 malam, ada seorang pria yang memakai topeng rubah berdiri di sebuah tiang listrik, ia tengah memperhatikan sebuah rumah yang dimana para penghuninya sudah lama terlelap dalam tidur mereka.

"Sepertinya aku hari ini sudah cukup" kata pria itu.

Sang pemuda berjalan melalui sebuah taman yang sudah tidak ada pengungjung. "Bisa kau keluar sekarang ? tidak nyaman di ikuti seperti ini" kata pemuda itu.

"Ara..ara tidak kusangka kau menyadari keberadaanku" kata Akeno yang keluar dari balik pohon.

"Karena kau sudah tau betapa tidak enaknya di buntuti, bagaimana kalau kau berhenti untuk memebuntuti junior ku" kata Akeno dengan senyum manis namun terasa aura mengerikan memancar dari dirinya.

"Maaf saja tapi aku menolak" kata sang pemuda.

Akeno tidak kaget mendengarnya, ia sudah menduga penolakan pemuda itu "Ara ara apa jangan-jangan kau sudah jatuh hati pada juniorku itu" kata Akeno dengan nada yang terdengar mengejek.

"Kau memiliki khayalan cukup liar. Lebih baik kita cepat akhiri ini" kata sang pemuda sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"Ara ara ternyata kau pemuda yang tidak sabaran. Jika kau seperti itu akan banyak gadis yang membencimu" kata Akeno.

"Jangan berpura-pura, faktanya bukannya kau yang tidak sabaran?. sejak membututiku kau terus-terus saja mengeluarkan nafsu membunuhmu" kata sang pemuda.

Akeno sempat wajah terkejut tapi ia bisa langsung kembali memasang senyum manis di wajahnya "Kurasa kau ada benarnya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi melihat orang yang sudah berani menyakiti juniorku tentu akan membuat nafsu membunuhku meningkat" kata Akeno sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya.

Setelah Akeno mengangkat tangannya muncul enam lingkatan sihir, melihat hal itu sang pemuda langsung berlari ke arah Akeno. Akeno tidak gentar akan sang pemuda.

Dari setiap lingkaran menembakan tombak petir secara bertubi-tubi tapi hal itu tidak menghentikan langkah sang pemuda, ia terus menghindari setiap tombak petir yang dilancarkan akeno.

'Seperti kata Koneko dia lincah' pikir Akeno.

Sang pemuda tidak hanya menghindar dia juga menunggu kesempatan untuk menyerang Akeno. dan saat kesempatan ia mulai mengayunkan pedangnya dan mengeluarkan pisau angin yang melesat kearah Akeno

Akeno yang merasa arah bahaya dari arah pemuda itu, Akeno dengan sigap membuat sebuah lingkarang sihir yang cukup besar untuk menghalang serangan pemuda.

Pisau angin itu mengenai dinding shir Akeno, Akeno kaget karena prisainya retak karena serangan pemuda itu, "hanya dengan satu serangan bisa membuat prisai ku rusak seperti ini" kata akeno.

"Tunggu dimana dia?" kata Akeno yang baru menyadari bahwa sang pemuda sudah tidak ada didepannya. Akeno menengok kesegala arah namun ia tidak menemukannya sampai ia akhirnya ia menengok kearah atas dan ia menemukan sang pemuda tengah berada diatasnya sambil berusaha menancapkan pedangnya pada Akeno.

Akeno tidak tinggal diam, ia berusaha mengeluarkan lingkaran sihir untuk bertahan tapi sayangnya pedang itu berhasil menembus perisai Akeno yang cukup besar tapi beruntung bagi Akeno karena pedang itu berhenti tepat di depan mata Akeno.

"Berhasil ditahan" komentar Akeno.

Pemuda itu ingin mencabut pedangnya tapi tidak bisa ia Tarik 'ini kesempatan' pikir Akeno.

Akeno menyalurkan sihir miliknya membuat lingkaran sihir yang menahan katana sang pemuda mengalirkan sengatan listrik yang cukup kuat.

Sang pemuda mendapatkan serangan secara langsung, karena serangan itu sang pemuda melepaskan pedangnya dan melompat menjauhi Akeno.

Sang pemuda kesulitan untuk berdiri karena sengatan listrik dari Akeno. Akeno merasa puas karena ia berhasil menyerang sang pemuda, ia menghilangkan perisai dan membuat pedang sang pemuda jatuh ke tanah.

"Tadi itu hampir saja" kata Akeno dengan nada yang sedikir mengejek.

Mendengar itu sang pemuda malah menyeringai "Seharusnya kau jangan sombong dulu" kata sang pemuda sambil menarik sesuatu dengan tangan kirinya.

Tiba-tiba ada kawat yang muncul mengikat tubuh Akeno, "kapan dia memasang jebakan ini" kata AKeno yang sambil terikat oleh kawat yang disiapkan oleh sang pemuda.

"Bodoh kau, kau harusnya tau kalau kawat itu menghantarkan listrik" kata Akeno sambil mengalirkan aliran listrik dengan sihirnya, listrik itu merampat dari kawat itu dan sang pemuda pun tersetrum karena ia menggenggam ujung kawat itu dengan tangan kirinya.

"Bagaima ?" kata Akeno.

"Sudah kubilang kau jangan sombomg" kata pemuda itu. Dan tiba-tiba muncul api biru dari tangan kiri sang pemuda, dengan cepat api itu merambat kearah akeno.

'listriku hilang, apa karena api itu?' piker Akeno.

Akeno merakan aura yang tidak biasa dari api biru itu, ia merasakan bahaya dari sekujur tubuhnya.

Akeno mengeluarkan arus listrik yang lebih kuat lagi guna membuat api itu padam tapi api itu tidaklah padam malah semakin cepat merambat ke arah Akeno seakan-akan api itu melahap listri milik Akeno.

"Api apa ini? Kenapa dia tidak mau padam" kata Akeno.

Tiba-tiba ada energi gelap menyambar dari arah atas membuat Akeno dan pemuda itu terpental jauh karena daya hentam energi gelap itu.

Kawat yang menghubungkan Akeno dan pemuda itu pun terputus karena serangan energi gelap itu dan membuat Akeno bebas.

Orang yang menembakan energi hitam itu adalah Rias yang tengah terbang di atas mereka. Dari raut wajahnya yang terlihat kelelahan menunjukan bahwa dia tergesa-gesa datang ke tanam itu.

Rias turun mendekati Akeno. "Rias Buchou kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Akeno sambil melepaskan lilitan kawat yang mengikatnya tadi.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau berkelahi dengannya? Bukannya aku menyuruhmu untuk mengawasinya?" tanya Rias.

Akeno tidak berani menatap Rias. "Maaf, aku terbawa emosi" kata Akeno.

Rias membuang nafas Panjang "Dasar kau ini" kata Rias.

"Ayo bangun kita bereskan kecauan yang kau buat Akeno" kata Rias sambil melihat pemuda itu.

"Baik" kata Akeno sambil berdiri Kembali.

'ini buruk' pikir pemuda itu, ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kantongnya. Ia mengambil sesuatu seperti pemicu bom, ia menekan tombol yang ada di pemicu itu dan membuat bola-bola yang sempat ia lempar kearah Akeno saat serangan Rias bercahaya sangat terang dan membuat Rias dan Akeno tidak dapat melihat.

Setelah bola itu berhenti bersinar, Rias dan Akeno mencari keberadaan pemuda itu tapi sang pemuda sudah menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

"Sial dia berhasil lolos" kata Akeno.

Rias melihat Akeno yang tengah kesal karena sang pemuda itu berhasil lolos dari kepungan mereka. Ia lalu menyentuh punggu Akeno. "Sudahlah Akeno, Ayo kita pulang masih ada kesempatan bagi kita untuk membalasnya lain kali" kata Rias mencoba menenangkan Akeno tapi Rias sendiri terlihat kesal.

Akeno mendengar perkataan Rias dan mereka pun pergi meninggalkan taman itu.

Sementara itu sang pemuda tengah terjalan bertatih-tatih karena tubuhnya sulit di Gerakan karena terkena sengatan listrik dari Akeno sehingga membuat tubuhnya menjadi kaku.

"Sepertinya tugas besok akan menjadi sedikit merepotkan" kata pemuda itu sambil melihat bulan yang tengah bersinar.

xxxxxxxx

Matahari terbit dari upuk timur menyinari bumi dengan cahayanya yang memberikan kehidupan bagi seluruh mahluk dibumi, secerca cahaya matahari menyelinap melalui celah tirai di sebuah kamar sehingga mengenai wajah tampan seseorang bersurai kuning.

Sang pemuda terusik dengan hangatnya cahaya mentari pagi. ia membuka matanya, ia melihat sekekliling kamarnya hanya ada dia sendiri dan ada 2 futon yang sudah dibereskan tepat di pojok kamar yang menandakan bahwa dia tidak tinggal sendirian.

Tercium bau masakan dari arah dapur, dari arah dapur datang seorang gadis cantik berambut kuning Panjang sambil membawa makan untuk sarapan. "Kau sudah bangun ternyata" kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Iya Asia-nee" kata pemuda bersurai kuning itu.

Asia meletakan makan itu di sebuah meja dekat pemuda itu "Sebaiknya kamu bereskan dirimu dulu, kau harus berangkat sekolahkan, Naruto?" kata Asia, mendengar perintah itu Naruto langsung berjalan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Setelah mandi dan mengenakan seragamnya Naruto, makan Bersama dengan kakaknya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk membereskan sarapan mereka.

Naruto hendak membereskan bekas rasapannya "Tidak usah, biar aku yang bereskan kamu pergi saja sekarang. Kau ada urusan pagi ini" kata Asia. Naruto melihat mata Asia dan ia bisa langsung tau bahwa tersirat pandangan yang khawatir di matanya.

Naruto tersenyum kecil lalu ia menyentuh kepala Asia, "Kau tidak usah khawatir Asia-nee, aku akan baik-baik saja" kata Naruto.

"Aku tid…" kata-kata Asia terhenti ketika ia melihat wajah Naruto, wajah begitu menenangkan tapi juga menuntut penjelasan dari dirinya.

"A-aku hanya…khawatir karena kamu selalu melakukan banyak hal di belakangku" kata Asia jujur dengan apa yang ia rasakan.

Naruto sudah bisa menebak bahwa kata-kata itu yang akan dilontarkan oleh Asia "Ini bukan tugas yang berat jadi Asia nee tidak perlu khawatir" kata Naruto mencoba menenangkan.

Kata-kata Naruto belum bisa menghilangkan kekhawatiran di hati Asia dan Naruto tau akan hal itu, Naruto memeluk Asia "Asia-nee tenang saja apa pun aku pasti akan selalu pulang kepada Asia-nee jadi jangan khawatir" kata Naruto dan kali ini perlakuaan dan perkataan Naruto berhasil menenangkan hati Asia.

Asia membalas pelukan Naruto dan mereka saling memeluk dengan waktu yang cukup lama. "Ano…Asia-nee, aku harus berangkat sekarang" kata Naruto, mendengar itu Asia pun melepaskan pelukannya sambil salah tingkah dengan wajah yang memerah.

Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kakaknya itu, "Kalau begitu aku berangkat ya" kata Naruto sambil membawa piring kotornya ke tempat cuci piring.

"Iya hati-hati" kata Asia.

"Baik" kata Naruto sebelum menutup pintu arpatemen mereka.

Beberapa menit setelah Naruto pergi dan Asia sudah selesai dengan perkerjaan rumahnya, ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke gereja. Asia berjalan dengan santai, ia berjalan sambil melihat pemandangan kota sampai akhirnya ia sampai di sebuah taman.

Saat berjalan tiba-tiba Asia teringat kejadian saat dia dan Naruto berpelukan, 'kenapa aku tadi dekdekan saat memeluk Naruto? Kami kan saudara jadi seharusnya aku tidak merasakan itu. Tuhan ampuni aku atas perasaan ku ini dan tolong bantu aku agar bisa menjadi saudara baik bagi Naru..kya…' kata Asia sambil tersandung hingga jatuh karena terlalu focus berdoa sambil jalan.

Tak jauh dari sana ada Issei yang tengah melihat Asia, mata Issei tidak sengaja melihat celana dalam Asia karena roknya tersingkap karena jatuh tadi. Setelah Issei berhasil menjernihkan pikirannya, ia pun mendekati Asia yang terjatuh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" kata Issei sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Asia.

Asia yang melihat uluran tangan Issei "terima kasih" kata Asia sambil menerima uluran tangannya.

Tiba-tiba angin kencang menerbarkan kerudung Asia dan membuat rambut kuning Asia terlihat serta wajah cantiknya pun terlihat. Issei terpanah akan kecantikan yang dimiliki Asia, hingga tanpa sadar tangan yang ia gunakan untuk memegang Asia menjadi sedikit menguat.

Merasa genggaman Issei menjadi kuat membuat Asia merintih kesakitan, "Ugh" kata Asia sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan Issei dan karena pebuatan Asia itu membuat Issei tersadar.

"Maaf" kata Issei sambil melepaskan tangan Asia.

"Biar kuambilkan" kata Issei sambil berjalan ke arah kerudung Asia yang tergeletak ditanah.

'dia terlihat sangat cantik, benar-benar tipe gadis idaman' piker Issei sambil memperlihatkan wajah mesumnya.

"Ini" kata Issei sambil menyerahkan kerudung sister kepada Asia.

"Arigato" kata Asia sambil menerima kerudung sister itu.

'Gawat..aku harus cari bahan obrolan, kalau tidak, aku akan kehilangan kesempatan mengenal dia' piker Issei.

"Hari ini cerah ya" kata Issei secara sepontan mengutarakan apa yang ada di kepalanya.

'apa-apaan aku ini, jangan panik seperti kakek kakek' piker Issei mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena bersikap panik.

"Ano… tampaknya…aku tersesat" kata Asia.

"Tersesat ? memangnya kamu mau pergi kemana?" tanya Issei.

"Akum au pergi ke gereja" kata Asia.

'gereja' piker Issei dengan sedikit merasa panik, itu karena Issei seorang iblis dan iblis paling anti dengan tempat seperti gereja.

Walau nalurinya sudah berkata untuk menjauh tapi naluri itu kalah dengan nafsu Issei. "kalau gereja aku bisa membantu, kebetulan jalannya searah dengan sekolahku" kata Issei.

Mendengar perkataan Issei itu membuat senyum Asia merebah. "Arigato gozaimas".

XxxxxX

Setelah saling berkenalan mereka pun berjalan bersama-sama. Sepanjang jalan Issei dan Asia bercakap-cakap ringan. "Ngomong-ngomong apa kau baru pindah ke kota ini?" tanya Issei.

Asia mengangguk, "Iya aku dan adikku baru pindah ke kota ini" kata Asia.

"Kau punya Adik apa dia semanis kamu" tanya Issei semangat membayangkan sosok manisnya adik Asia.

Melihat tingkah Issei Asia pun tertawa kecil, "Adikku itu laki-laki" kata Asia.

Mendengar itu semangat Issei pun turun "laki..laki…" kata Issei.

"Iya dan dia bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Issei-san" kata Asia.

Mendengar itu Issei pun terbelalak "Benarkah? Kelas berapa?" tanya Issei.

"Kelas satu" jawab Asia.

"Kelas satu" kata Issei sambil mengingat-ingat apakah ada anak kelas satu yang wajahnya agak mirip dengan Asia namun ia tidak dapat mengingatnya.

"Apa dia tampan?" tanya Issei.

Mendengar itu Asia pun mengingat-ingat wajah adiknya itu dan kemudian wajahnya pun mulai memerah. Issei dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah Asia yang memerah.

'Eh? Kok wajah Asia-chan memerah? Apa jangan-jangan mereka memiliki hubungan semacam itu' piker Issei yang mulai ngelantur kemana-mana.

"Dia tampan, memangangnya kenapa Issei-san bertanya begitu?" kata Asia yang sudah bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

Kata-kata Asia berhasil mengengembalikan pikiran Issei. "Ano…eto… itu karena setiap cowok tampan adalah musuh untuk pria sederhana sepertiku" kata Issei membara.

Asia terlihat bingung dengan kata-kata Issei yang agak rasis "Aku tidak mengerti dengan maksud kata-kata Issei-san tapi menurutku Issei-san cukup tampan" kata Asia sambil tersenyum.

Mendengar itu Issei pun langsung merasa malu dan juga senang. "Benarkah?" kata Issei sambil Ia menggarut belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal untuk mengurangi rasa malunya.

Belum sempat mendapat jawaban dari Asia, tiba-tiba terdengar suara tangis di dekat mereka. Mereka melihat seorang bocah yang tengah menangis karena terjatuh dari sepedahnya. Asia berjalan mendekati sang anak itu diikuti Issei dari belakang.

Asia melihat ada luka di lutut anak tersebut, Asia benjongkok dan mendekatkan kedua tangannya ke lutut anak itu. Tiba-tiba muncul cincin di kedua jari manis Asia, cahaya kehijauan mulai menyelimuti luka anak itu dan perlahan-lahan luka anak itu mulai sembuh seperti sedia kala.

'itu sacred gear' pikir Issei. Issei hanya memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Asia, ia merasa cemas karena Asia dengan secara terbuka menunjukan kekuatannya sementara banyak orang yang akan menyelakai orang-orang pemilik sacread gear seperti dalam kasus Issei.

Setelah selesai menyembuhkan dan berpamitan dengan anak itu, Issei dan Asia pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, mereka berjalan dengan keadaan canggung.

"Ano…Asia-chan, kekuataan itu" kata Issei canggung.

"Kekuatan ini kudapat sejak dari aku masih kecil" kata Asia, Issei hanya diam membiarkan Asia melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Issei-san pasti merasa jijik melihat kekuatanku inikan" kata Asia sambil menundukan kepalanya. Melihat Asia yang tertunduk sedih Issei pun tidak tinggal diam, ia lalu menggenggam tangan kanan Asia.

Asia yang digenggam tangannya pun menatap ke arah Issei. "Menurutku kau luar biasa, kau sangat imut dan sama sekali tidak menjijikan" kata Issei.

Asia yang mendengar itu pun tersenyum dan tampa sadar sedikit air mata keluar dari mata Asia. Melihat Asia yang menangis Issei pun panik dan melepaskan tangan Asia, ia lalu mengambil sapu tangan dari dalam sakunya dan memberikannya kepada Asia.

Asia menerima sapu tangannya dan menghapus air matanya dengan itu, "Arigato Issei-san" kata Asia sambil mengembalikan sapu tangan Issei.

Setelah berhasil menghentikan tangisan Asia, mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalan mereka. "Itu gereja yang kau cari Asia-chan" kata Issei sambil menunjuk sebuah gereja yang ada di atas bukit.

Asia merasa senang karena sebentar lagi ia sampai pada tujuannya "sekarang kau cukup berbelok kesana dan mengikuti jalan saja, nanti kau aka….i" kata Issei sambil memberi petunjuk jalan.

"Tidak apa, sampai sini aku tau jalannya, Arigato, Issei-san atas bantuannya" kata Asia.

"Tidak apa-apa, kebetulan saja jalannya searah" kata Issei sambil cengar-cengir.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa Asia-chan" kata Issei.

"Hai" kata Asia sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Issei.

Mereka pun berpisah menuju tujuan mereka masing-masing, Asia menuju gereja dan Issei menuju sekolahnya tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang telah melihat mereka dari kejauhan.

Issei menceritakan pertemuaanya dengan Asia kepada Rias dan Rias pun memerintahkan Issei untuk menjauhi orang-orang dari gereja termasuk juga Asia. Issei yang mendengar itu pun meresa enggan untuk menuruti perintah itu tapi karena itu perintah langsung dari orang yang sudah menyelamatkan hidupnya.

waktu istirahat dan waktu makan siang sudah datang, banyak murid-murid yang berhamburan menuju kantin untuk membeli makanan tapi ada juga anak yang membawa bekal yang pergi mencari tempat untuk makan, begitu juga Koneko yang tengah berjalan menunju sekolah lama.

Ia membawa kotak bentonya di tangan kiri dan beberapa roti dan 2 kotak minuman di dalam pelastik yang ia tenteng di tangan kanannya.

Di area sekolah lama ia melihat Naruto tengah celingukan seperti orang yang hendak mencuri ayam tetangga. Melihat tingkah mencurigakan itu Koneko pun memutuskan untuk menyaperin Naruto.

Di belakang Gedung sekolah lama Naruto berjongkok, "Uzumaki-san" panggil Koneko.

Panggilan Koneko itu membuat Naruto terkejut dan menumpahkan susu yang ia pegang. Naruto menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan ia mendapatkan tatapan heran dari Koneko.

"kau rupanya Toujou-san. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" kata Naruto.

"Aku ingin makan siang di ruang club dan kau sendiri tengah ngapain, menyelinap seperti seorang pencuri" tanya Koneko.

"Aku…" "miyau" belum sempat Naruto menjelaskan tiba-tiba kucing yang tadi tertutup oleh badan Naruto keluar dari bayangan Naruto menunjukan dirinya kepada Koneko.

"Seekor anak kucing? Apa ini kucingmu?" tanya Koneko.

"Bukan, aku bertemu dia secara kebetulan saat aku tengah berkeliling sekolah" kata Naruto. Koneko hanya ber-O ria mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto.

Naruto mulai terlihat gelisa dan into memicu rasa penasaran dari Koneko "Ada apa Uzumaki-san?" tanya Koneko.

"Sebenarnya guru munyurku untuk membuang kucing ini keluar dari sekolah tapi karena aku tidak tega makanya kusembunyikan disini. Jadi tolong rahasiakan ini dari para guru" kata Naruto menjelaskan.

"Baiklah aku juga tidak akan tega membuang anak kucing semanis ini" jawab Koneko sambil melihat anak kucing putih itu.

Naruto masih terlihat gelisah malah ia terlihat lebih gelisa dari sebelumnya. "Kau kenapa lagi Uzumaki-san ?" tanya Koneko.

"Sebenarnya aku mau meminta tolong padamu" kata Naruto dengan suara yang terdengar ragu-ragu.

"Minta tolong apa?" tanya Koneko.

Naruto melihat kedua mata Koneko dengan puppy eye miliknya, ia terlihat sangat memelas dengan tatapan penuh harap. Koneko yang ditatap seperti itu mulai merasa iba dan malu, muncul sedikit serabut merah diwajah Koneko.

"Kau kan punya susu jadi boleh aku minta susu mu" kata Naruto sambil menurunkan tatapannya.

'susu ?' pikir Koneko sambil melihat arah pandang Naruto dan Koneko berhenti di dada miliknya. Mengerti maksud Naruto, Koneko pun langsung malu dan juga marah.

"Jadi boleh aku minta susumu un…." Kata-kata Naruto terhenti Ketika tiba-tiba saja Koneko menpar pipi kiri Naruto dengan kuat menggunakan tangan kanannya.

"Dasar mesum, ecchi, hentai" kata Koneko sambil menutup area dadanya menggunakan tangannya.

Naruto bingung karena tiba-tiba saja Koneko menampar dirinya dan bertingkah aneh namun itu hanya sebentar saja dan ia mulai paham dengan tingkah Koneko. Naruto mulai tersenyum jail "Toujou-san, yang ku maksud adalah susu di plastis bukannya susu yang tengah kau tutupi itu" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk plastik yang dijatuhkan Koneko.

Menyadari kesalahpahaman itu wajah Koneko pun langsung memerah parah, ia mengambil plastiknya dan melemparkan satu kotak susu kepada Naruto sebelum ia berlari menjauhi Naruto.

"Koneko-chan" Koneko menoleh ke Naruto karena tiba-tiba saja memanggilnya dengan nama depannya.

Koneko melihat Naruto tengah tersenyum kepadanya "Arigato". Wajah Koneko semakin memerah dan terasa sangat panas "Baka" kata Koneko sebelum sosoknya pergi dari hadapan Naruto.

Naruto menuangkan susu yang ia dapat dari Koneko ke sebuah mangkok berukuran kecil. "Ini dia" kata Naruto sambil menyodorkan susu itu kepada sang kucing. Naruto tidak menyadari kalau ada dua pasang mata yang tengah memperhatikan dirinya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu ?" kata Rias pada Akeno.

"Menurutku ia memang cukup mencurigakan. Secara fisik mereka sangat mirip mulai dari tinggi badan, warna rambut dan matanya. Tapi secara aura mereka tidak sangat berbeda dan Koneko pun pernah bilang bahwa tangannya bukanlah tangan seorang pendekar pedang" kata Akeno menjelaskan pendapatnya.

"Seorang ahli menyamar selalu pandai menyembunyikan jati dirinya pada orang lain bahkan pada dirinya sendiri" komentar Rias sambil memandang pedang yang mereka dapat dari pertarungan mereka semalam dengan pemuda bertopeng rubah.

"Tapi kondisinya masih sehat setelah pertarungan semalam walau itu bukan pertarungan yang berat tapi kondisinya yang sehat seperti itu tidak masuk akal" kata Akeno.

"Itu benar walaunya aku berpikir begitu tapi jika yang dikatakan Issei tentang pihak gereja yang memiliki seseorang yang memiliki sacred gear yang bisa menyembuhkan maka semua akan masuk akal" kata Rias.

"Kurasa kau benar Rias-bucho" kata Akeno.

"Kita akan mengawasi dia mulai sekarang karena firasatku mengatakan bahwa dialah orangnya" kata Rias.

xxxxXxxxx

malam sudah tiba dan sekolah kuoh academy ditinggal oleh para murid kecuali rombongan anggot club ilmu gaib mereka tengah berkumpul.

"Jadi bagaimana ISsei apa kau sudah mengerti ?" tanya Rias yang sudah mengajarkan tentang kelebihan setiap bidang catur yang dimiliki oleh setiap temannya dan juga bidang yang tidak dimiliki oleh temannya.

"Aku sudah sedikit paham buchou" kata Issei dengan sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Sedikit?" kata Rias sambil melirik tajam ke pada Issei.

Issei langsung bergidik ngeri dengan tatapan Rias "Tidak… maksudku… aku sudah paham" kata Issei.

"Kalau begitu coba kau jelaskan Kembali pada ku" perintah Rias.

Issei mulai mengingat-ingat perkataan Rias Kembali "Kau bisakan?" tanya Rias sambil melirik kea rah Issei.

"Iya aku bisa… eto Kiba-kun adalah knight dia memiliki kelebihan di bidang kecepatan dan ahli dalam berpedang" kata Issei.

"Lalu" kata Rias.

Issei memaksa kepalanya untuk mengingat Kembali "Koneko-chan adalah rook dia bisa menahan semua serangan dan memiliki kekuatan yang besar. Lalu Akeno-san adalah ratu ia memiliki kekuatan paling hebat kedua setelah buchou dan buchou adalah inti dari semua bidak yang mana semua komando ada di tangan buchou" kata Issei.

"Lalu apa lagi masih ada lagikan" kata Rias.

Issei yang mendengar itu pun mencoba mengingat lagi tapi sayangnya ia tidak dapat mengingat lagi, melihat Issei yang tidak bisa diharapkan lagi Rias pun menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Kau lupa tentang posisimu yang sebagai pion yang merupakan pasukan garis depan dan uskup yang memiliki kelebihan dibidang energi sihir" kata Rias.

"Lain kali ingatlah semua bidang itu karena itu penting, kau mengerti Issei" kata Rias.

"Hai buchou" kata Issei.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Ini" kata Rias sambil menyerahkan selembar kerta ke Issei.

"Ini? Surat permintaan" kata Issei.

"Iya benar dan aku ingin kau menyelesaikan, kau bisakan" kata Rias.

"Iya aku bisa" kata Issei sambil mengambil kertas itu dan berjalan keluar club.

"Issei" panggilan Rias membuat Issei menghentikan langkahnya diambang pintu "Iya buchou ?" kata Issei sambil melihat Rias.

"Berhati-hatilah" kata Rias.

Issei yang bingung Cuma menggagukan kepala "Baik buchou" kata Issei sebelum pergi meninggalkan club.

xxxXxxx

"Permisi" kata Issei sambil membuka pintu klainnya, ke adaan rumah sangat sepi dimana lampu rumah itu mati kecuali lampu yang ada salah satu ruangan di dekat pintu masuk, pintu ruangan itu sedikit terbuka dan itu membuat Issei penasaran untuk mendekati ruangan itu.

Issei berjalan dengan pelahan sampai ia secara tidak sengaja menginjak sesuatu "Apa ini ?" kata Issei sambil memegang telapak kakinya yang basah karena sesuatu.

Mata Issei membulat Ketika ia sadar bahwa apa yang ia injak adalah darah. Issei membuka pintu ruangan itu dan ia melihat mayat yang tergeletak di dekat pintu.

"Oh ada tamu rupanya" kata seseorang. Issei yang mendengar itu langsung mencari sumber suara itu dan ternyata sumber itu milik freed sellzen yang tengah duduk di sofa di ruangan itu.

Issei memasang kuda-kuda "Kau yang melakukan ini ?" kata Issei.

Freed pun berdiri dan berjalan menghadap Issei "Benar sekali ini adalah pebuatanku, apa ada masalah ?" kata Freed santai.

Issei bergidik ngeri mendengar pengakuan yang tanpa rasa bersalah dari freed dan dari pengekua Freed tadi Issei tau bahwa Freed adalah orang yang berbahaya.

"Siapa kau ini ?" tanya Issei.

"Oh benar juga aku belum memperkenalkan diri. nama ku adalah Freed sellzen senang berkenalan denganmu iblis kecil" kata Freed.

Issei merasa tidak enak dengan keadaannya sekarang dan hendak kabur dari sana.

Dor..dor…

"Argg…." Teriak Issei. Sebelum sempat Issei kabur kedua kakinya sudah ditembak oleh Freed sehingga membuat kedua kakinya berlubang.

"Mau kemana kau iblis kecil, kita belum bersenang-senang" kata Freed sambil tersenyum seperti pesikopat, ia menodongkan pistolnya kepada Issei.

Dor…dor…. Freed menembak lagi namun kali ini Issei berhasil menghindar dengan cara melompat masuk kedalam ruangan ini.

Freed menyeringai melihat kondisi Issei yang sudah tidak bisa kabur lagi darinya "kali ini tidak akan meleset" kata Freed.

'aku harus kabur, orang ini terlalu berbahaya. Tapi kakiku tidak bisa digerakan sekarang' pikir Issei

Namun sebelum Freed menembakan lagi pelurunya "Kyaaa" teriak seseorang dari ambang pintu. Teriakan itu mengalihkan perhatian Issei mau pun Freed, pemilik suara itu adalah Asia, ia berteriak karena melihat mayat yang tergeletak di dalam ruangan itu.

"Ah kau rupanya" kata Freed.

"Apa-apa ini?" tanya Asia.

"Kau masih pemula dalam urusan ini ya, ini adalah perkerjaan kita. Kita di tugaskan untuk membunuh orang-orang yang melenceng dari jalan tuhan. Apa adikmu yang sok itu tidak pernah menceritakan apa pun padamu?" kata Freed.

"A-asia..-chan" suara terbata Issei membuat Asia menyadari bahwa ada Issei disana.

Mata Asia terbelalak Ketika melihat Issei yang ada disana "I-Issei-san" kata Asia.

"Kenapa Issei-san ada disini?" tanya Asia.

"Oh jadi kalian saling kenal rupanya" kata Freed.

Asia melihat luka yang ada di kedua kaki Issei. "Apa kau yang melukai Issei-san" kata Asia.

Dengan entengnya Freed mengiyakan pertanyaan Asia "Kenapa kau melakukan…" "Oto apa jangan-jangan kau tidak tau kalau dia ini iblis?" kata Freed memotong kata-kata Asia.

Asia terkejut mendengar perkataan Freed, ia melihat ke arah Issei berharap mendapatkan penjelasan dari Issei. Issei yang mengerti dengan tatapan Asia hanya memalingkan wajah.

"Kalau kau sudah mengerti pergi, jangan menghalangiku" kata Freed yang Kembali modongkan pistolnya kepada Issei bukannya menjauh Asia justru berdiri di depan Issei sambil merentangkan tangannya, ia menghadang Freed untuk menembak.

"Apa maksudmu ini" kata Freed yang mulai jengkel dengan tingkah Asia.

"A-aku mohon…lepaskan Issei…san" kata Asia sambil menahan rasa takutnya, kakinya gemetar tanda ia sangat takut.

"Hah… apa kau sadar apa yang baru kau katakan dia itu iblis, sosok menjijikan yang harus kita habis dasar gadis bodoh" kata Freed yang sudah benar-benar jengkel terhadapa Asia.

"Issei-san bukan….. iblis jahat…jadi kumohon lepaskan dia" kata Asia.

"Baiklah aku mengerti" kata Freed. Mendengar itu Asia pun merasa lega dan tersenyum tapi senyum itu pudar seketika Ketika tiba-tiba saja Freed menembak perutnya sebanyak tiga kali dan seketika Asia pun tumbang.

"Aku mengerti…bahwa kau adalah gadis yang bodoh" kata Freed.

Mata Issei membulat Ketika melihat Asia tertembak "Asia-chan" teriak Issei histeris.

"Hei bisa kau kecilkan suaramu itu mengganggu tetangga tau" kata Freed enteng.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Asia-chan adalah temanmu kan?" kata Issei sambil berusaha untuk berdiri tapi sayang kakinya tidak mampu untuk berdiri.

"Teman !? jangan membuatkku tertawa aku tidak punya teman yang bodoh seperti gadis dungu ini" kata Freed sambil menunjuk Asia menggunakan pistol.

"Kita kesampingkan itu, ayo kita mulai bersenang-senang iblis kecil" kata Freed sambil menodongkan pistonya ke arah Issei.

Prang….

Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang masuk keruangan itu dengan cara menerobos melalui jendela. Orang itu adalah seorang pemuda yang mengenakan topeng rubah, berpakaian serba hitam dan pedang katana di pinggangnya.

Tanpa berkata apa pun pemuda itu langsung menarik pedangnya dan menerjang kearah Freed. Freed yang merasakan bahaya ia pun mengambil gagang pedang yang ia sembunyi dari mantelnya menggunakan tangan kanannya, gagang pedang itu mengeluarkan cahaya seperti pedang lightsaber di star war.

Freed menahan pedang sang pemuda dengan pedang cahayanya. "Hei apa yang kalau lakukan iblisnya ada disana" kata Freed sambil melirik kearah Issei.

"Itu harusnya kata-kataku brengsek, apa yang kau lakukan pada nee-sanku, dasar sialan" kata pemuda itu sambil mendorong Freed dengan pedangnya.

'nee-san… apa dia adik yang dikatakan Asia-chan' pikir Issei.

"Mati kau" kata Freed yang hendak menembak pemuda itu tapi pemuda itu mengambil Tindakan lebih dulu ia mendorong tubuh Freed hingga kehilangan keseimbangan lalu ia menendang perut Freed dengan sangat kuat hingga tubuh Freed keluar dari ruangan itu dengan cara menghancurkan salah satu dinding ruangan itu.

"egh…" kelu Freed yang merasa sakit di daerah perut dan punggungnya.

Pemuda itu tidak tinggal diam ia langsung menusuk dada kiri Freed "Hei brengsek apa yang kau lakukan ini sakit itu" protes Freed sambil memegang katana pemuda itu dengan kedua tangannya guna menahan pedang itu tidak semakin dalam menembus tubuhnya.

"Aku sudah pernah mengatakan bahwa jika kau macam-macam aku akan membunuhmu dan ini adalah waktunya" kata pemuda itu, sorot matanya sangat dingin ia benar-benar akan membunuh Freed.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, jika kau membunuhku raynare-sama tidak akan tinggal diam" kata Freed mencoba membujuk pemuda itu.

"Jangan terlalu sombong, Raynare-sama tidak akan peduli dengan seekor kecoa" kata pemuda itu.

Belum sempat pemuda itu menusuk Freed lebih dalam tiba-tiba muncul portal dimensi yang muncul dibawah Freed.

Melihat itu Freed pun tersenyum "Sepertinya kata-katamu salah, Raynare-sama masih peduli denganku. Jadi bagaimana jika kau singkirkan pedangmu ini dan biarkan aku bertemu dengan Raynare-sama atau kau dan terutama nee-sanmu akan mendapatkan masalah" kata Freed.

Pemuda itu terlihat tidak senang dengan tingkah Freed tapi apa yang dikatakan Freed ada benarnya jika ia membunuh Freed dan tubuhnya tertransfer dengan kondisi tak bernyawa kepada Raynare makai a terutama Asia akan mendapatkan masalah besar.

ia tidak ingin membuat masalah bagi Asia. Ia menarik pedangnya dan darah mulai keluar dari luka itu, Freed menutup lukanya dengan tangannya.

Perlahan tubuh Freed tertelan masuk kedalam portal dimensi itu, "Ingat ini, aku akan membalasmu" kata Freed sebelum tubuh Freed menghilang sepenuhnya masuk kedalam fortal dimensi dan tidak lama Fortal dimensi itu hilang.

Setelah freed menghilang pemuda itu menyaruungkan pedangnya dan iapun mendekati Asia, terlihat Asia tengah pingsan, Pemuda itu melihat luka yang ada diperut Asia 'ia kehilangan banyak darah tapi nyawanya tidak terancam' pikir pemuda itu.

"Nee-san, Nee-san cepat bangun" kata pemuda itu sambil mengoyangkan tubuh Asia.

Perlahan mata Asia pun terbuka "Akhirnya kau datang" kata Asia dengan suara yang lemah.

"Nee-san cepat sembuhkan lukamu" kata pemuda itu.

Asia tidak langsung menjawab ia justru melirik ke arah Issei "Iya, tapi..setelah.. aku menyembuhkan issei-san…dulu" kata Asia terbata-bata.

Issei terkejut dengan perkataan Asia 'ia benar-benar gadis baik, ia mengutamakan orang lain daripada dirinya sendiri' pikir Issei.

"Aku tidak apa-apa utamakan keselamatanmu sendiri" kata Issei.

"Diam kau. Kau pikir dia begini karena salah siapa bodoh" kata pemuda itu. Ia menatap mata Issei dengan tatapan yang sangat dingin. Walau pemuda itu tidak melihat semua kejadian di rumah itu tapi dilihat dari sifat Asia, pemuda itu tau bahwa Asia terluka karena melindungi orang lain.

Asia memegang baju sang pemuda itu "Ini..bukan…salah..Issei-san…ini salahku jadi…ugh..ugh…biarkan aku…menyembuhkan…Issei-san" kata Asia sambil batuk darah.

"Nee-san lukanya tidak seberapa, lukamulah yang harus diutamakan sekarang" kata pemuda itu.

"iya benar, aku sama sekali tidak apa-apa" kata Issei yang berani untuk bicara.

"Tapi…" "Jika kau masih membantah akan ku bunuh iblis itu sekarang" kata pemuda itu sambil menatap Asia dengan tatapan yang tajam dan juga dingin.

Asia takut melihat tatapan pemuda itu, itu bukanlah tatapan yang biasanya ia berikan padanya. Walau pun merasa takut Asia pun menuruti perkataan pemuda itu, ia meletakan kedua tangannya di perutnya lalu muncul sebuah cincin di kedua tangan Asia dan kemudian keluarlah cahaya berwarna hijau.

Luka di perut Asia pun tertutup "Sekarang… bisakah aku..menyembuhkan Issei-san" kata Asia terbata-bata karena kelelahan dan kehilang banyak darah.

"Tidak, sekarang kita pulang. Kau harus mengistirahatkan dirimu" kata pemuda itu sambil mengendong Asia dengan cara bridal style.

"Tapi Issei-san….. sedang terluka" kata Asia yang masih belum mau mengalah.

"Sampai kapan kau mau berbuat bodoh seperti ini, apa kau sudah lupa dengan kejadian waktu itu. Apa kau mau mengulang kejadian dulu padahal kita baru mau memulai hidup baru kita disini," kata pemuda itu kali ini pandangannya melembut dan terlihat seperti tengah bersedih.

Asia tidak suka membuat tatapan sang pemuda sedih tapi ia lebih memilih tatapan ini dari pada tatapan sebelumnya yang dingin, perlahan ia menyentuh topeng sang pemuda "Tidak apa-apa selama kau berada disisi ku maka aku tidak membutuhkan yang lain" kata Asia.

Sang pemuda melihat tatapan Asia yang mantap, ia terlihat tidak akan mundur kali ini "Baiklah, kau boleh menyembuhkannya" kata pemuda itu sambil mendudukan Asia disamping Issei.

"Arigato" kata Asia sebelum ia mengulurkan tangannya dan mulai menyembuhkan lukanya.

Perlahan-lahan luka Issei mulai menutup "Gomen Asia-chan" kata Issei pelan.

Asia mengeleng pelan "Issei-san tidak salah apa-apa" kata Asia.

"Maaf aku karena aku lemah dan tidak bisa menolongmu..aku…" Issei tidak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena Air matanya mulai keluar dengar deras, ia benar-benar frustasi sekarang ia mengutuk dirinya yang lemah dan tidak berdaya sampai-sampai ia terus-terusan di tolong Asia.

Asia memaklumi tingkah Issei "Jika menangis bisa membuat orang menjadi kuat maka tidak akan ada orang lemah di dunia ini" kata pemuda itu sambil bersandari ke dinding.

Asia menatap pemuda itu, ia tidak percaya bahwa pemuda itu tidak bersimpati pada keadaan Issei yang tengah lemah baik secara fisik maupun mental.

Issei menatap pemuda itu dengan mata yang masih mengalir "Kalau begitu beri tahu aku cara menjadi kuat? Aku mohon beritahu aku" kata Issei, mendengar itu sang pemuda menjadi geram, ia berjalan mendekati Issei dan tanpa berkata apapun ia langsung menginjak muka Issei sampai menyentuh lantai.

Asia kaget karena tiba-tiba pemuda itu menyerang Issei. "Kau pikir apa yang yang baru saja kau katakan bodoh, Jangan becanda aku ini musuhmu dan bukan temanmu. kau pikir dengan memohon aku akan menolongmu" kata pemuda itu sambil terus menekan wajah Issei ketanah.

"Kumohon" kata Issei.

Mendengar itu pemuda itu pun semakin marah, ia mulai mengangkat kakinya dari wajah Issei. Asia yang melihat itu berpikir bahwa pemuda itu akan mengalah pada Issei tapi pikiran itu sirna Ketika pemuda itu dengan kuat menginjak leher Issei.

"Agh.." pekik Issei Ketika lehernya terinjak, ia dengan susah payah untuk bernafas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Issei-san bisa mati" kata Asia sambil mencoba memindahkan kaki sang pemuda tapi ia tidak memiliki banyak tenaga sekarang sehingga ia tidak mampu mengerakan kaki itu walau seinci pun. Pemuda itu tidak menghiraukan Asia ia terus menginjak Issei dengan kuat.

"Dalam pertarungan hidup mati orang lemah tidak punya pilihan selain musna, jika kau tidak mau musna maka lawanlah mereka dengan kekuatanmu sendiri atau kau memang mau menjadi beban menyedihkan seperti sekarang ini" kata pemuda ini.

"Tolong hentikan ini" kata Asia.

"Ber..henti Asi..a-ch..an, ak..u bisa..at..asi ini…sendi…ri" kata Issei dengan terbata-bata, ia sebenarnya sudah sangat sulit untuk bernafas apalagi untuk berbicara tapi ia dengan sekuat tenaga memberikan pesan terakhirnya pada Asia.

Mendengar itu Asia melepaskan tangannya dari kaki sang pemuda.

Issei memegang kaki sang pemuda dengan kedua lengannya, ia dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha mengangkat kaki sang pemuda tapi kaki itu tidak mau bergerak.

"Sac….red…. ge…ar" kata Issei dan muncul sacred gear berupa sarung tangan di tangan kiri Issei.

'Percuma saja kau mengeluarkannya sekarang, saat tidak bernafas manusia hanya bisa mengeluarkan sepertiga dari kekuataan yang biasa mereka gunakan karena jaringan otot tidak mendapatkan oksigen' pikir pemuda itu.

Namun pemuda itu terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja kakinya mulai terangkat padahal ia sama sekali tidak mengendurkan kekuatan kakinya. 'dari mana kekuatan ini berasal' pikir pemuda itu dan tiba muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna merah di depan sang pemuda.

Tiba-tiba keluar Koneko dari dalam lingkaran sihir dan tanpa basa-basi lagi Koneko langsung memukul wajah pemuda itu hingga terpental ke dinding.

"Naruto-kun" teriak Asia Ketika Adiknya terpental ketembok.

Mendengar itu Koneko pun terdiam, ia terkejut dengan pernyataan Asia tadi. Ia melihat sosok yang baru saja ia pentalkan. Pemuda itu tengah terduduk, topeng yang ia kenakan retak dan serpihannya mulai terjatuh satu persatu dan mulai memperlihatkan wajah pemuda itu.

"Kau tega sekali memukulku sekuat itu toujou-san" kata pemuda itu atau bisa dibilang Naruto. Ia mulai berdiri dan mengeluarkan katananya.

Mata Koneko membulat ia tidak percaya sosok yang ada dihadapannya adalah Naruto, sosok yang belakangan ini mengisi hari-harinya adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang pernah ingin membunuhnya.

"Nee-san cepat kemari" kata Naruto mendengar kata-kata Naruto itu Asia pun langsung berjalan mendekati Naruto. Issei ingin menggenggam tangan Asia tapi tangannya tidak sampai padanya.

"Sepertinya dugaan kami benar bahwa kau adalah sosok dari peria bertopeng selama ini Uzumaki Naruto" kata Rias yang baru keluar dari lingkaran sihir diikuti oleh Akeno dan juga kiba.

"Lalu kau mau apa setelah mengetahui jati diriku, apa kau ingin aku beri hadiah atau sejenisnya?" kata Naruto.

"Tidak perlu, tapi biarkan aku membalas segala perbuatanmu pada kami, Uzumaki Naruto" kata Rias sambil mengeluarkan energi kegelapan dari telapak tangannya.

"Tunggu dulu buchou" kata Issei.

"Kau istiralahat, biar kami yang atasi ini" kata Kiba.

"Mereka berdua telah menolongku" kata Issei.

"Menolongmu, aku baru tau kalau menginjak orang lain bisa dibilang menolong" kata Rias dengan nada yang ketus.

"Aku bicara benar mereka sudah menyelamatkanku dari pastur gila dan soal injakan itu semua karena salahku sendiri jadi tolong biarkan mereka pergi" kata Issei mencoba meyakinkan Rias untuk melepaskan Asia dan Juga Naruto.

"Walau pun benar begitu tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka" kata Rias.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita selesaikan ini" kata Naruto sambil memasang kuda-kuda.

"Kau cukup berani mengatakan itu Uzumaki" kata Akeno.

"Sayangnya aku tidak takut dengan kalian" kata Naruto.

"Asia-Nee-san saat aku membuka celah secepatnya kau lari dari sini" kata Naruto.

"Tapi" "Tidak ada tapi-tapi pokoknya kau harus lari dari sini. Kau hanya mengganggu" mendengar itu membuat hati Asia sedih tapi ia tidak bisa menepis fakta bahwa ia tidak bisa membantu Naruto dalam pertarungan.

"Baiklah" kata Asia.

"Sudah selesai ?" tanya Rias.

"iya, jadi ayo kita mulai" kata Naruto sambil memasang kuda-kuda.

Belum sempat mereka mulai bergerak tiba-tiba muncul portal dimensi sebanyak lima portal dimensi.

"Ara Ara sepertinya kita kedatangan lagi. Bagaimana sekarang Rias-Buchou ?" tanya Akeno.

Rias diam memikirkan Langkah selanjutnya, setelah selesai berpikir Rias pun menghembuskan nafas berat "Kita mundur. Koneko kau bawa Issei kita pergi sekarang" kata Rias karena kaki Issei masih belum sepenuhnya disembuhkan oleh Asia tadi tapi Koneko tidak menjawab ia masih berkutak dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"KONEKO" kata Rias dengan suara yang lebih keras dari yang tadi dan itu berhasil membangunkan Koneko dari pikirannya sendiri.

"Hai buchou ada apa?" kata Koneko.

"Cepat angkat Issei" kata Rias, Koneko pun mengikuti perintah Rias dan langsung mengangkat Issei seperti karung beras.

Muncul lingkaran sihir besar berwarna merah dibawah kaki rombongan Rias dan robongan Rias pun hilang. Lingkaran sihir itu pun hilang bersamaan dengan kepergian Rombongan Rias.

Setelah kepergian rombongan Rias, Asia pun merasa lega karena tidak ada pertarungan. "Untunglah tidak ada pertarungan Naruto-kun" kata Asia.

"Iya tapi kita tidak boleh lega sekarang karena masalah baru saja dimulai" kata Naruto yang melihat beberapa malaikat jatuh dan beberapa pastur keluar dari portal dimensi itu. Asia yang menyadari maksud dari kata-kata Naruto mulai merapatkan dirinya ke punggung Naruto.

'kami-sama tolong selamatkan kami' doa Asia dalam hati.

Xxxxx

Xxxx

Xxx

Xx

X

Bersambung….

Maaf kalau chapter ini lama sampai setahun karena kesibukan perkerjaan jadinya baru bisa nyelesaian chapter ini. Sekali lagi saya ucapkan mohon maaf bagi mereka yang menunggu.


End file.
